Damon's Story
by IllusiveButterfly
Summary: What happened to Damon after his death? How did he escape? In the first few days of his new life there is only one thing, one thought, one girl that keeps him fighting to live. Her name: Bonnie McCullough.
1. Alone

**This is my first story, I really hope you like it. Feel free to review, I'd really love your feedback.**

**Disclosure: I do not own the vampire diaries or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>'The pulsing was made up of nothing but a memory. The memory of a girl with dark blue eyes and golden hair and a small face with wide brown eyes. And the taste: the taste of two maidens' tears. <em>Elena. Bonnie.<em>

Putting the two of them together they formed what was not exactly a thought, not exactly a picture. But to someone who only understood words, it might be translated:

_They are waiting for me. If I can figure out who I am._

And that sparked a fierce determination.

After what seemed like centuries but was only a few hours, something moved in the ash. A fist clenched.

And something stirred in the brain, a self-revelation. A name.

_Damon.'_

Damon's brain struggled to put together the events that had resulted in him lying flat on his back, unable to move, covered in what appeared to be a fine soot like material, although he couldn't be sure, as at present he was unable to open his eyes. Damon kept trying to move his limbs and grew aggravated when the only movement he felt was in his right hand. He clenched it into a fist and then back into an open palm, enjoying what little movement he could make. He thought of how he had gotten into this mess. This sort of thing didn't happen to… what was he again? Oh right, a vampire. He was a vampire and he was absolutely certain that vampires never found themselves unable to move. For some reason his mind kept flitting back to that little face, with those giant eyes. He felt his tongue trying to move, his mouth opening slightly as it tried desperately to form the words. "Li..Little Re..d Bird." That was it, she was his little red bird, his beautiful child.

Then his mind filled with memories, he saw himself standing in shocked horror as she began to climb something, what had it been, a… tree. She had climbed the tree. That awful tree. She was trying to reach something, but what had it been? If he had been able to move his arm, he probably would have scratched his head as he searched for the words… The star ball, that was it. The giant star ball, that was so far out of reach. It had been so unlike that beautiful little red bird to climb up that tree. After all she was scared of heights. It was someone else's fault. The person who'd made her believe that she could cross the bridge, who made her believe she was could walk a tightrope. His little Bonnie, would have never have done anything so stupid if it wasn't for them… St Stefan and his perfect Elena.

He'd watched in utter horror as his little red bird had climbed higher and higher, until he had grabbed her, saved her, but something had happened, something had gone wrong. His heart had gone suddenly cold and that coldness had spread from his heart, through each of his limbs, even into his fingers and toes, even into his eyes. He'd never felt coldness like it. It was colder than ice, colder than the icy depths of the lake that Elena had jumped into to save that stupid animal. Elena, always the hero, she had talked to him, made it easier somehow to say goodbye. She hadn't left him. She'd promised that I'd never be alone, that no one is ever really alone.

She'd promised, and yet here he was, unable to move, very much alone.


	2. Little Red Bird

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or any of the characters **

**Totally wish I did though, especially one awfully fine Damon Salvatore. **

**Please review!**

* * *

><p>Damon continued to lie there unable to move for what felt like days. Gradually he was able to move different parts of his body, first it had been his right hand, clenching into a fist and opening it into an outstretched palm, then he had managed somehow to speak those precious words 'little red bird'. Gradually he had moved his wrist, then his whole arm, and his shoulder. He could now use his nose, he could smell the dreadful smell of something very close by, being burnt and destroyed. There was an awful smell of death in the air, at first he had been unsure what had died. But then he had smirked, yes he had moved his mouth into a smirk and he'd even managed to let out a short bark of laughter as he realised that it had been he, Damon Salvatore who had died.<p>

Now he felt that he just might be able to move his toes. He thought very hard about that one big toe on his right foot, willing it to move. He focused all of his brain power and all of his extra non-human power into that one little toe. He heard himself cry out inside his own head _please move, for goodness sake, just move already. _But it just wouldn't budge and so instead Damon thought of his little red bird with her fiery hair, those beautiful curls. He wondered if she was safe wherever she was. Had they made it back to Fells Church? Had they saved the town? Or did he need to rescue his little red bird? At that moment something very surprising happened. That little toe that seconds ago wouldn't move, began to bend, but more than that Damon felt certain that he could move his entire leg. He kicked his leg into the air, scattering the ash that had landed on him all over his face, causing him to splutter and cough.

He began to send out his thoughts in every direction, looking for his precious little bird. He called to her, _Bonnie, can you hear me? Bonnie, I need you. Little red bird, where __are you? _But he felt no response. She was not on this little moon, he was completely alone and he was beginning to feel slightly vulnerable. He was still unable to move most of his body and he was still completely blind.

Worlds away, a beautiful girl had finally just gotten to sleep. She had tossed and turned as her mind failed to rest, but finally she had fallen into a deep but restless sleep. She had beautiful long red hair, that curled as it fell. As she slept, her face was hidden beneath those curls, protected by them. A hand spread out searching next to her on the bed, it found nothing there and a small whimper escaped from her mouth. Someone was missing, although she was not accustomed to having him in her bed, she had spent so much time with him recently that his sudden absence was felt even in her sleep. As she slept she dreamt of the place she had just left. She dreamt of what had happened in the dark dimension, how he had saved her time and again. In her dream she saw the place where it had gone wrong, the place where her every wish had been shattered, that stupid gatehouse, with its seven treasures. She dreamt of how she had stupidly climbed that tree and how he had yet again saved her life, how he'd died in the process. In her dream she began to shudder as if she were crying, her body went rigid as it heard a voice, the only voice that really mattered, the voice she had told herself she would never hear again. _Bonnie, can you hear me? Bonnie, I need you. __Little red bird, where are you?_

Bonnie woke with a start. She was sure she had heard his voice, Damon's voice. She was disorientated from her dream, as she walked to the window. She opened it and looked out into the darkness, but she saw no sign of a crow, no sound of wings or even the sight of a bird in the distance, no he was gone, he was dead, she had killed him.

Time passed, but Damon was unable to measure it without the use of his eyes. He was now able to move the entire right half of his body and so he began to start the process again, starting with his left hand. It was becoming very tedious for Damon, he had never been very patient and he had a new sense of urgency, he wanted to find his dear little Bonnie, he wanted to know she was safe. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if something had happened to her. She needed protecting. He also felt something that had escaped him for years, decades, no centuries… conscience. He felt a sense of pain, or was it regret, for how he himself had hurt his poor little red bird, but no more. He would learn how to control his body and he would open his eyes, and then he would find that dear little child that needed protecting.

The process took what felt like weeks to the somewhat impatient Damon, but a few days after he had called out to Bonnie with his mind, he was finally able to open his eyes and see where he was. He was still on that small insignificant moon where he had died. He lay there for some time looking up, the ash had stopped falling now and the tree that had killed him was completely gone. After some time he sat up and looked around. There was nothing as far as his eyes could see in any direction, and let's face it his eyes were not mere human eyes. Moments later he stood up, at first struggling to find his balance, and shook the ash off of his clothes. Damon smirked, only he could come back from the dead. Ok well maybe Elena had beaten him to it, but it was still pretty awesome. He began to walk forward, putting one foot in front of the other, he had never thought so much in his life about the little details, like how to walk or lift a finger, but he found that his body worked perfectly well if he kept his mind focused on one thing, or should he say one person, and no it was not Elena Gilbert. For once in his entire life, his mind was not focussed on getting the one thing his little brother held most dear. He no longer cared for old quarrels or revenge. His mind was focussed solely on another, someone far greater, far more fragile, far more extraordinary than Elena Gilbert. His mind was completely centred on one thought, getting to wherever Bonnie McCullough happened to be at this precise moment.


	3. Christian

**Here's the next chapter, hope you like it. I won't always update this quick but I've been off work the last few days, so I have several chapters that I wrote last night.**

**Please review, I really want to know what you think.**

* * *

><p>Damon had been walking for quite some time when he found the door, but there was no handle, he had no way to escape. He felt his mind cloud over as he realised that he was incredibly thirsty. His throat was parched, he hadn't fed since Elena had given him some of her blood, but that had been days ago. It felt more like months, but he was certain that that was just a trick of the mind. Damon shook his head violently, in the hope of clearing it, but it remained just as clouded over with hunger. He felt his jaw begin to ache, and his canines begin to extend as they reacted to the thirst that had no hope of being quenched. He tried desperately to focus his mind on that little face with its giant round eyes, his red bird. Then it came to him, Sage. Sage, the keeper of the gatehouse, he would open the door. Damon began to call out to Sage both mentally and vocally, "Sage! Help me! I am stuck! I'm alive, but I'm stuck."<p>

Damon continued shouting as loud as he could and projecting his thoughts as far as he could, but no one answered and after half an hour or so, Damon gave up. He sat down on the floor, with his head in his hands, wondering if he would ever find a way out. He sat like this, deep in thought for a few moments before he heard an awful crash, similar to thunder. Automatically he stood up and considered his surroundings, nothing seemed to have changed, but just in case, he lowered himself into a low crouch, ready to pounce on any attacker.

"Damon, what are you doing?" A deep voice called, but Damon could not tell from where it came. It took him a few seconds to consider a response. This voice seemed to demand an answer to its question.

"Trying to escape." Damon replied, feeling like a child caught trying to steal sweeties.

"Why would you want to do that, Damon? Are you not happy here?" The voice replied.

Damon could not help but think that the voice had asked a very stupid question, "Well, I have somewhere I need to be" Damon replied, "and I'm hungry." He added in as an afterthought.

"Oh I see, well Damon, I might just help you. If you promise to do me a favour." Said the voice.

The voice was very deep and commanding, but Damon felt very unsure about making a promise to anyone, let alone a voice without a body – you'd have to be stupid to do that. "Well, what do you want?"

"Your help to find my sister. I believe you know her. Meredith. I want you to introduce us." At that moment the door to the gatehouse opened and there stood a young man who looked exactly like Meredith, Bonnie and Elena's friend. They had the same olive complexion and the same dark hair. He could see the resemblance clearly.

"I will help you, but what's your name?" Damon asked.

"Christian." The young man replied, his voice somewhat less scary now that it was firmly attached to a body.

Damon walked out of the gatehouse with Christian at his side. He was still incredibly hungry and didn't have any idea when he would get his next meal. He also felt very wary of Christian. They walked in silence as they journeyed over the lake and Damon was unsure what to make of the young vampire. Damon considered trying to make conversation but that seemed ridiculous, as he couldn't think of anything interesting to say. So instead he kept his thought blocked and kept himself comfortable within his mind. He allowed his mind to wander, he thought about the boy who was walking besides him and his sister. He thought of Meredith and the shock she would soon get. He couldn't help but smirk at what he could only imagine would be the look on her face when she saw her long lost brother.

The longer they walked, the more his brain struggled to remain thinking, he found himself forgetting huge chunks of time, which wasn't awful since every moment was a monotonous bore. Each moment was exactly the same as the last and the only thing that kept Damon walking was the face that he saw in his mind, Bonnie McCullough.

Eventually, Damon broke the silence. "Aren't you starving?"

After Damon had said it, he felt incredibly foolish, of course he was starving. "Yes Damon, I am hungry. We are nearly there though. When we get to the place we are going then we will feed. I live not too far from here. I have a few slaves that will feed us." Christian replied.

"You live near here?" Damon was surprised. They had been walking for a few days, but they were still in what Damon could only think was the middle of nowhere.

"Yes, Damon. It's really not far now and I happen to quite like living in the middle of nowhere." Christian replied, clearly humoured by Damon's thoughts. Damon was unimpressed that his thoughts were so exposed, but he was so hungry that his mind could not guard itself any longer.

"Do not worry Damon, I have very little interest in your thoughts. I promise you, I am not your enemy. You never know in time we may even become friends." Christian replied, before pointing at something that resembled a house just at the edge of the horizon.

"Home. We are very nearly there Damon. Soon you will be back with your precious Bonnie." Christian began to walk quicker. Damon followed suit. He felt his entire body respond to the idea that in that house there was a meal waiting for him, a nice wrist or perhaps a beautiful neck.


	4. Christian's Story

**Hey, so here is the next chapter. Hope you like it. Please feel free to review and thank you for your reviews so far, means a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or the characters, but this story is all mine.**

* * *

><p>Christian led the way into the somewhat unusual looking house. Inside it felt very spacious and Damon could see that his new 'friend' did not live a life of discomfort. As they entered two slave girls came towards them, offering themselves, their necks to be more precise. Damon felt Christian's thoughts invade his mind, <em>help yourself. You are starving, remember.<em>

Damon had been standing, looking at the slave girl, but on hearing Christian's thoughts, he grabbed her tightly by the arms, forgetting not to hurt her, and buried his canines deep into the flesh at her neck. He drank. He could smell the rich aroma of life that was coming from her blood, it was so contrary to the smell of death and decay he had just left. He relished in her blood, taking as much as he needed, before releasing her. _Have you had enough? _Christian asked, from inside his mind.

_Yes. Thank you. I can't tell you how hungry I was. _As he projected that thought into Christian's mind, Damon felt the full extent of his power return to him. He was no longer weak from hunger. Christian sent the slave girls away and he sat in a comfortable looking chair, waving with his hand for Damon to do the same. Damon sat opposite him, waiting for Christian to speak.

"We need a plan." Christian said after a few moments. "We must act quickly."

"Ok. Well we need to get to a gate so we can change dimensions, return to earth. Any ideas?" Damon asked. He knew what they needed to do, it shouldn't be too hard, they were both vampires after all, but he had no idea where they were.

"Well, we can get to a gate easily. There is one not too far from here. I was more concerned about what we do when we reach Fells Church." Christian replied.

"Oh I see," said Damon. "Well, first I want to check on Bonnie, then we can go and see your sister."

"No. I want to Meredith first."

"Erm, ok if that's what you want. I will take you to Meredith and introduce you, then I will go an check on Bonnie." Damon replied, with a stone face, hiding his annoyance.

"How will you introduce me?" Christian continued.

"Well, I think it's obvious who you are. Don't you? You look exactly like her!" Damon began.

"But what will you say?" Christian persisted.

"I will say. Meredith," Damon found himself stumped. This is where his plan was better. Bonnie would have known what to say to Meredith. "Can't we do it my way. Hear me out. We check on Bonnie. Bonnie has been Meredith's friend for years, she will know exactly what to say to Meredith."

"I don't know." Replied Christian.

Damon began to wonder why his new friend, Christian was suddenly showing an interest in Meredith now after all these years. Christian sensing Damon's thoughts began to explain his story.

"I was a very small child when Klaus took me. Too small to remember much else, except the life Klaus gave me. He brainwashed me into believing that I belonged completely to this world, that there was nothing more for me out there. But I always felt a connection, a connection that I didn't understand. I had no idea where it went or if it was connected to someone on the other side. All I knew was what Klaus had told me, which was very little."

Damon listened as Christian told him all about how he had been raised to hate humans by Klaus. How it was only recently when Klaus had died, that he had realised he even had a family outside of the dark dimension, that he had a sister. He wanted to know her. He wanted to understand why his world felt so empty, he wanted to know what was missing. Damon began to feel something for this young vampire, that just like his conscience had been absent for centuries. He began to feel empathy. Damon knew what it was to feel that something valuable, something precious was far away from him, just outside of his reach. It was exactly how he felt about Bonnie.

They decided to leave in the morning, after a night of rest. They would sleep, feed and be gone at first light. It was so strange how phrases like first light were used in the dark dimension even though the light never changed, it was always the same crimson, the colour of blood. Damon's sleep was anything but peaceful, he dreamt that he was searching for a little bird, and everywhere he looked he couldn't find her. She wasn't in the house, she wasn't in the trees, she wasn't by the lake. She was missing. He woke with a start as he heard a voice. A far away voice calling his name: _Damon… Damon… Damon…_

Bonnie was lying in her bed in a ball. She had finally fallen back asleep after her dream. Even though she was asleep, tears were running down her face and her mouth was moving, she was whispering, "Damon… Damon… Damon…"


	5. Fell's Church

**Hey, so here's the next chapter. Hope you like it and thank you so much for your reviews so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or the characters.**

* * *

><p>Damon recognised that voice. He could hear her. He could hear the voice he'd been desperately praying that he would hear. And more than that, she was calling his name. He felt a sense of pride, knowing that even though she thought him dead, she still loved him. Damon didn't deserve her love, but he knew he had it, and he would do anything to protect it. How had he been able to hear her all the way from the dark dimension. Then again he'd always been able to hear her call when she'd needed him. She needed him. Damon grew anxious as he realised that right now, in a world far away, a little girl, his little red bird needed him.<p>

Within two hours, Damon and Christian were ready to leave. They had slept and fed, and Christian felt a new urgency engulf his friend. Christian asked Damon why they were rushing and Damon replied aggressively with a single word, but that one word was enough to explain to his new friend, everything. "Bonnie!"

When they finally arrived on Earth, they both gave a sigh of relief. But without stopping for thought, they both transformed into animals, a crow and a hawk to be accurate, and flew to Fell's Church. When they arrived they were both hungry once more, "We should hunt." Damon said shortly. He wasn't about to let a hungry vampire anywhere near Bonnie, or anyone she cared about.

It was twilight, when both vampires returned to their normal form, just outside of a bar. "No massacre, just a quick snack." Damon said to Christian, who couldn't help but bark a short laugh in response. "Make sure you use your powers too, the compulsion. We don't want to cause my brother any problems." Damon was quick to add.

Damon was very surprised by his sudden consideration for his brother, it was very unlike him. This death thing had changed him and he was only beginning to realise how much. First a conscience, then empathy and now this consideration for St Stefan, something was seriously wrong with Damon, he was becoming more like Stefan, now there was an unhappy thought.

They found a couple of helpless girls and ate quickly, compelling them to forget, before returning to their bird forms and going in search of Bonnie and Meredith. Damon was unsure if he wanted Christian with him when he first saw Bonnie again, but what choice did he have. He would speak to Bonnie and then get Stefan and all his little friends together for a 'meeting'. They loved their meetings, especially in the middle of the night – oh what fun. Damon began to imagine the look on his little brother's face when he realised that he, Damon Salvatore had outwitted death.

All too quickly they arrived at Bonnie's house. He almost forgot about Christian, who kindly was holding back at a short distance away. He flew into the branches of the tree, just outside Bonnie's window. He could see her sleeping. He didn't want to disturb her rest, he didn't want to wake her up or upset her, he didn't want to worry her but he knew he must. He wanted to let her sleep, he wanted to watch her sleep, but she'd called to him and he must answer her.

After a few moments, he called out to her softly with his mind, projecting right into her mind, _Bonnie… can you hear me? _He waited, hopeful. _I heard you call my name, so I came to you. I couldn't not come, when you needed me. Bonnie? _The small girl in the bed began to stir. He continued to speak directly into her mind, _Bonnie, it's Damon. I.._ He wanted to tell her he loved her but he was scared. It wasn't something he usually did. Instead he said, _Bonnie, it's Damon. I'm right here, outside your window. _With that she sat up, and quickly turned her head to the window, and gave a soft scream, before putting her hand to her mouth. She quickly got out of bed and came to the window, opened it and before saying a word fainted right into Damon's arms.

Damon was so shocked to have her in his arms, but regardless he pulled her up into an embrace, cradling her. He was so delighted to be back with his little red bird. He kissed her lightly on the forehead and said, "Bonnie, wake up. Little red bird, wake up. It's me, I'm really here." Slowly her eyes began to flitter and then they opened, showing Damon those beautiful brown eyes that had haunted his dreams.

"Damon, you're dead. I must be dreaming." Bonnie quickly said as she reached out a hand to pinch herself. When Damon realised what she was doing, he took her hand and held it.

"Do you really think I'm a dream? Would my hand feel so real in a dream?" He said as he began to stroke her hand with his fingers. "Or my face?" and he lifted her hand to his cheek. "I promise you, little red bird, I am very much so real and you are not dreaming."

"But Damon, I killed you." Bonnie replied and Damon saw tears in her eyes.

"No you didn't Bonnie McCullough, don't you dare blame yourself. I risked my life to save yours. It was my choice and I'd make the exact same choice again. You, my little red bird, are far more important to me than my own insignificant life. I just wish I'd realised it before I hurt you so much."

"Damon, you never meant to hurt me." Bonnie replied.

"My lovely little forgiving red bird, I may not have meant to hurt you but I didn't protect you properly and I am so sorry." Damon truly meant what he said, he felt so guilty for what he'd done to this girl, leaving her in that horrible room in the dark dimension, choosing Elena over her… "I'm so sorry."

"Damon, it's ok. I just wish you weren't dead. Then everything would be ok. I miss you so much. I call to you every night, but you don't answer and I dream about you but you never stay. Soon you will leave me..." Bonnie couldn't finish her sentence, she had begun to sob.

Damon took his hand and wiped away her tears, soothing her. "Shh… It's ok Bonnie. I really am here… Shhh… I've missed you too… Shhh… my little red bird… I'm so sorry… shh… I'll never leave you again, I promise." Eventually Bonnie calmed down and stopped crying. Damon held her close to him, and kept making promises; that he would never leave again, that he would always answer her, that she would always be his little red bird.


	6. Brave Little Red

**Another chapter! Hope you like it. Please review!**

* * *

><p>Christian was getting more and more impatient; he wanted to meet his sister. What was taking so long? He decided he could wait no longer, so he projected his thoughts towards Damon, <em>Let's get on with it! I want to meet Meredith.<em>

_Ok, ok. Give me a minute to explain to Bonnie. _Damon responded.

_You mean you've been with her all this time and you still haven't told her! _Christian was getting annoyed.

_She thought I was dead, it's taken me a while to convince her I am actually here and that I am not just a dream. _Damon replied, equally annoyed. He had been enjoying his time with Bonnie. He turned back to the beautiful girl in his arms, "Bonnie, I have something important to tell you. Do you remember how we all found out that Meredith has a brother?"

"Yes, of course, I remember. It was such a shock." Bonnie replied, slowly coming to terms with what was happening around her.

"Well I met him, Christian I mean. It was him who saved me." Damon explained. "I need you to get everyone to meet at the Boarding house. Can you send a text?"

"Yes, of course I can. Oh gosh! Meredith! She's going to be so shocked." Bonnie's eyes grew with concern for her friend. Damon couldn't help but be drawn into those eyes.

"Yeah. I need your help with that too. I don't know how to tell her."

"It will be fine. Short and sweet. Meredith likes things said straight." Bonnie knew the answer straight away, just like Damon knew she would.

Bonnie took out her phone and sent out a quick text;

Recipients: Meredithx, Elenax, Stefan , Matt ,

Message: Hey Guys, Bonnie here I have VERY important news. Meet at boarding house, ASAP! BTW I actually mean NOW! Lol. Love yahs. xxx

Damon watched her type the message. He loved the way she managed to make it look like it was the most unimportant important thing ever. It was like a kitten telling a lion that it would win. She was a tiny ferocious kitten.

"Right, I'll just get dressed and then we can go." Bonnie said to Damon.

Damon helped her back into her room, where she grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans, a green camisole, and a green pair of dolly shoes, before running into the bathroom. When she came out, she ran back to the window, but Damon frowned, "Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked.

Bonnie looked around, perplexed. "Nope, don't think so." She replied as she began to climb out the window.

"A cardigan or a hoodie? Don't want you dying of cold out here, now do we? I died to stop you dying, you aren't going to waste my life on something as small as not wearing a jumper, are you?" Damon said half exasperated.

"Oh ok. Guess I should wear a jumper." She said, walking to her wardrobe and pulling out a plain black jumper and throwing it over her head, before jumping out of the window and back into Damon's waiting arms.

Damon, with Bonnie in his arms, jumped from the tree down onto the ground, where Christian was waiting.

"What took so long?" Christian asked.

"Me!" Replied Bonnie, "Nice to meet you, I'm Bonnie McCullough." Christian was incredibly shocked by Bonnie's response to him, she wasn't at all scared, and he didn't like it.

"Er. Ok. I'm Christian. Nice to meet you too, I guess." Christian was confused why this little girl was not even the slightest bit scared of him, a vampire. Damon smiled as he read Christian's thoughts.

"Bonnie's special, very brave." Damon explained as he lowered Bonnie onto the ground.

"I can see that." Christian replied.

Bonnie was growing shy. She really didn't like it when people made her sound better than she was. Brave? Bonnie McCullough was anything but brave and she definitely was not special. But at that moment she heard a voice inside her head contradict her _Yes you are Miss McCullough, take my word for it! You are very special indeed._

She turned to look at Damon and saw him wink at her. _Especially to me. _Bonnie was delighted to hear Damon's thoughts in her head.

"How are we getting there?" Bonnie asked.

"We run. I'll carry you." Damon explained.

"If you weren't with us we'd fly but…" Christian jumped in, sounding slightly agitated.

"Christian you will see your sister in a few minutes." Damon responded shortly.

"We are wasting time." Christian replied stubbornly.

"It will take time for Meredith to get there anyway." Bonnie interjected.

"Exactly, Bonnie is right. We will still beat her there." Damon smiled at his little red bird's clever words. She always knew how to diffuse a situation which was perfect, because if there was something Damon was good at, it was making a situation. He kissed her on the cheek before whisking her into his arms and running as fast as he could down the street, towards the boarding house. They passed houses with the lights off, no sound other than a barking dog and the screech of a cat met their ears. Bonnie clung to Damon for dear life, hiding her face in his neck, away from the wind. When they finally reached the boarding house a few moments later, the lights were on, but neither Matt or Meredith's cars were in the driveway.

"See told you so!" Bonnie said, "We beat them here."

Damon couldn't help but have a little chuckle at the childish way Bonnie declared herself victorious over his vampire friend and he could see from Christian's face that he also seemed to find her quite entertaining. Damon put Bonnie down gently, and walked over to the door, just as it was opened by Stefan Salvatore, Damon's brother.


	7. Waiting

**Thanks so much for the reviews. Glad you've liked the story so far. I think this will be the last chapter I upload tonight. Hope you like it. Please Review!**

**I don't own the VDs, or any of its characters. I do however totally take credit for this story. Lol.**

* * *

><p>Mrs Flowers had invited Christian into her house and now they were all sat waiting for the others to arrive. Stefan was sat with Elena on one sofa, whilst Damon and Bonnie were on the other. Both Stefan and Elena were staring at Damon in complete shock. Mrs Flowers was in the kitchen rustling up some snacks and Christian was pacing back and forth, growing more and more nervous the longer he waited. Bonnie picking up on this sent a probing thought into his head, <em>Christian calm down, Meredith is lovely and very easy to get on with. You will be fine. You have nothing to worry about.<em>

Christian was incredibly shocked by this invading thought, _Bonnie?_

_Yes Christian, it's me Bonnie._

_You have power? I noticed something before but I didn't realise. You are a witch?_ He asked.

_Yes, I am._ Bonnie replied.

_Ah I see. Thank you, Bonnie. _Christian's mind softened and he sat in a spare chair, waiting for his sister to arrive. There was another tension in the room, and Bonnie could feel it in her very bones. Stefan and Elena wanted answers, they wanted to understand how Damon could possibly be here, when by all rights he should be dead. Elena was also confused why he had come to me first and not her, why he was holding my hand, not hers. She was trying not to get jealous, and failing.

Damon could also sense the atmosphere in the room. Stefan was just confused, happy, over the moon, but confused. Elena on the other hand was hurt and jealous of little red because he had gone to her first. She couldn't understand why I had chosen little red over her, the amazing Elena. Damon smirked, that is exactly why I could choose little red, because she isn't as easily jealous, or as conceited. She always thinks of others first, she is the complete opposite to me and even Elena. Damon was growing bored of watching his brother and Elena stare at him, so instead he reached out his mind to the little witch beside him, _little red?_

_Yes Damon? _She responded automatically.

_Do you think Christian is ok? He is very quiet. _Damon asked.

_Damon Salvatore! Are you trying to suggest that you actually care about someone other than yourself? Yes, he's alright. I already checked. Just nervous, I think._

Damon chuckled slightly in response to Bonnie's joke, _I care a lot more than you probably realise, little red. A lot more. _With that he stood up and went and stood beside his friend, giving him a gentle pat on the back, smiling back at his little red all the while.

_Very good Damon. You almost had me thinking you were actually a good person. _Bonnie joked. _Of course, I know better than to think that._

_Wouldn't it be nice though Bonnie, if you could just believe that I actually was a nice guy, not the horrible bloodsucking monster you think I am? _Damon replied, desperate to hear her answer.

_I don't believe that you are a monster. In fact I know you aren't. You are wonderful Damon, I just wish you could see what I see, because then you'd never doubt that you really are good._

_Bonnie, I don't deserve to be called good, especially by you. You are the best person I know. The only person I've met that I honestly think deserves the title good. You, Bonnie, no one else._

_Thank you, Damon. But you give me too much credit. I am no better than you, or Elena, or Stefan. _

Damon smirked at that, looking her right in the eyes, he projected, _No child. I am not worthy to be held as your equal. I am a murderous monster. Elena is not worthy of it either, she is merely a jealous little girl, who makes demands of everyone and wants everything. Don't deny it, you have tasted her thoughts tonight! As for St Stefan, he may have goodness running through him, that I do not but it is not equal to yours. You are good to the core, you could never do what Stefan has done._

Bonnie did not know how to reply to Damon's thoughts and so when she heard the sound of an approaching car she was happy to have an excuse not to respond. The car came to a holt, just outside the boarding house. Before the door was opened, Damon announced to the room, "Mutt."

Bonnie mentally rebuked Damon for calling her friend Matt such a name but Damon's only response was, point proven, _I'm the monster that calls your friend names and you are the perfect angel who reprimands me. Further proof that you are better than the rest of us._

Bonnie didn't reply but simply gave him a look that suggested he was ridiculous. When she finally looked away from Damon she heard a second car. "Meredith" Damon announced to the room as Bonnie jumped out of her seat and went towards the door.

"This better be good Bonnie! I was asleep! Dreaming happy dreams for the first time in months! In my own bed, for the first time in months…" Meredith barged into the room.

"Have you finished, Meredith?" Bonnie approached her without fear, "If you are ready to calm down I have something very important to tell you. Of course everyone will be interested, but this is more about you than anyone else. Meredith, tonight I got the shock of my life."

Bonnie paused for dramatic effect, "Damon was in my dream, calling to me. Actually he was asking me to open my window. When I woke up, guess who was outside my window? Damon! So anyway, Damon is somehow here. I don't know how – I'm sure he will explain that later. All I do know is that someone saved him, someone who wanted very much to meet you."

"But. Damon's dead. I don't und…"

"That will be explained later, or at least it will become one of those little details in life that we can never explain but we are glad, over joyed regardless. The point is the person who saved Damon, is your brother, Christian and he is here tonight to meet you."

At that moment, Christian who had been hidden in a shadowy corner now came into the light, "Hello Meredith, sister." He didn't seem to know what else to say and Meredith didn't seem to be able to speak. Damon interjected, "Tell her what you told me. We will leave you to it. Are you ok with that Meredith? We will all only be in the kitchen." Meredith merely nodded her head.


	8. Elena Speechless!

**New chapter – really hope you like it! Please review. Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews so far.**

* * *

><p>"What I don't get is how you are alive, Damon!" Elena was slightly hysterical.<p>

"Yes, well I am a little confused by that one too, if I am honest." Damon replied.

"Would you try to explain, at least tell us what you do know?" Stefan asked his brother.

"Yes of course, Stefan. Well it all starts on that insignificant little moon, you know, where I died. Well sometime afterwards I came back to life. I can't explain that I have no idea how it happened, or why it happened. I don't think I will ever know."

"But what do you remember?" Elena jumped in.

"Patience Elena, he will tell us, but you have to give him a chance to speak." Stefan whispered in Elena's ear.

Damon was glad for his brother's interference. Elena was beginning to annoy him with her hysteria and constant questioning. "As I was saying, what I do remember is a picture. Two faces. Elena and Bonnie. Of course at the time I had no idea who they were, I didn't even know who I was."

Damon could sense Elena's pride at being the first thing he remembered, it didn't please him. "Then when I realised who I was, I began to remember what had happened, how I had died." He described to them the difficulty he had faced retraining his body, how his first words had been 'little red bird', how the only thought that speeded up his recovery was Bonnie. Damon couldn't help being pleased with the way Elena's face fell at this new revelation. "Bonnie without even being there saved me. I called to her: _Bonnie, can you hear me? Bonnie, I need you. Little red bird, where are you? _But I heard no response. She was too far away to hear me."

"Wait! No I did hear you! I dreamt about you, and that place and I heard you call to me. I heard you." Bonnie was so shocked. "I thought I was just dreaming. I'd woken up with such a shock, I went to the window to look for you but I couldn't find you."

Damon took Bonnie in his arms and kissed her on the forehead, don't worry I'm here now. "Then I began to walk, I was so thirsty but I kept thinking about Bonnie and somehow I made it to the door. Only the door doesn't open from the inside and I realised I was trapped. I called out to Sage to help me, or anyone who was there but no one seemed to answer, until I heard this voice. He said he'd help me if I promised to help him in return. I was wary of making promises to a voice without a body so I asked what he wanted and it turned out he wanted to know Meredith, it was her brother and he opened the door for me. He took me to his home, he fed me, and I was able to rest and that night in my sleep I heard the most beautiful sound, Bonnie was calling to me. She called my name. I was overwhelmed, I could finally hear her. I couldn't understand how that was possible since I was still in the dark dimension. It sped things up quite a bit, Bonnie needed me." He looked at Bonnie and smiled a real smile, not a smirk but a real happy smile. "We rushed to Bonnie and I called out to her, but she was asleep. It was so funny. When she finally opened her eyes, she thought she was dreaming, she thought I was her dream." Damon sat remembering that delicious moment. "Then Bonnie texted you and we all came here. The rest you already know."

Stefan and Elena were both completely speechless. Damon cared about Bonnie! He loved her. They both somehow could see that, even though they were completely surprised by it. It just didn't fit with the Damon they both new so well. Bonnie was equally surprised by Damon's feelings for her. She had always felt second best to Elena, especially with Damon but here he was telling all of them that the only thing that had kept him alive was not Elena Gilbert, but little Bonnie McCullough.

She was awfully confused and she was becoming more and more sleepy. She was sat at the kitchen table with Damon, Stefan, Elena and Matt. Mrs Flowers had gone to bed hours ago and Meredith and Christian were still speaking in the next room. Damon kept sending probing thoughts into the next room to check that everything was ok, for Bonnie's benefit, of course. He didn't really care, but he knew that she did, so he kept watch on her friend for Bonnie's sake. _Bonnie you are exhausted, you should be asleep._

_I'm ok Damon, I promise. _Bonnie replied lifting her head from off Damon's shoulder where she had been resting it.

_No you are not. You are tired and it has been a very busy night for you. I'm putting you to bed. _Damon's mental voice was very firm.

_I don't want to go home. I don't want you to go away. _Bonnie replied.

_You are not going home. You can sleep here and I promise you little red bird, I am not going anywhere. _Then he said out loud to the others, "I'm putting Bonnie to bed, I will see you in the morning. There shouldn't be any problems next door, everything is going swimmingly."

"But Damon…" Elena began.

"No buts. I am tired. It's been a long day. Goodnight." With that Damon picked Bonnie up into his arms and carried the sleeping angel up the stairs.

He stifled a laugh when he heard Elena say, "Well this is all very strange. He's very different." And Stefan reply, "Yes love, he's very polite."

Damon agreed with them, it was very strange how different he was. He felt completely altered. Bonnie had changed him, without even meaning to.


	9. Talking

**Hey guys, here's an update. How you like this chapter. Please review!**

* * *

><p>Damon walked up the stairs, carrying a sleepy Bonnie in his arms. She tried to speak, but he gently put a finger to her mouth and kissed her hair. He took her to the bedroom opposite his own and slowly placed her on the bed. Her eyes were closed but when he pulled away to go next door, she called to him, "No, please don't go. Don't leave me."<p>

Damon couldn't resist the little red bird's request so he lay beside her on the bed and held her in his arms. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to stay right here. I promise you, I will never leave you again."

Damon lay there watching Bonnie sleep for a few hours, listening to her thoughts, her dreams. It was amazing to see his own face in her mind. She dreamt of him. He also listened to the sounds coming from the floor below. Meredith and Christian were still talking quietly in the living room and Elena and Stefan were in the kitchen saying goodbye to Matt. Damon was happy that 'Mutt' was finally leaving. Damon's eyelids grew heavy and so he rested his head in his little Bonnie's hair. He'd finally made it back to her. He'd called out to her and she'd heard him and called back, calling him home.

Bonnie slept in Damon's tight embrace all night. For the first night in the week since she had returned from the dark dimension, she did not dream of that horrible moon, where everything had gone wrong, she dreamt peacefully, not tossing or turning and Damon slept besides her, feeling relieved. He wasn't dead. He was exactly where he was meant to be, with his precious little red.

Downstairs, Meredith and Christian were sat by the fire in the living room. Meredith was unsure what else she should ask him. It was so strange to think that he was her brother, that she was related to this vampire. "So… I don't really know what to say anymore. This is just so overwhelming."

"I know." Christian replied. "I'm glad I came though. I needed to know you. I felt like all my life something was missing. And now I know that it was you."

"Yeah. It must have been dreadful being raised by Klaus."

"Well, that depends. I didn't know anything different. In the dark dimension, Klaus would have been considered a fantastic parent. Here though, you would probably call social services and have him arrested." Christian continued with a slight humorous tone to his voice.

Meredith didn't know how to respond. She felt slightly awkward. "Oh." She heard herself saying, stupidly.

"It's all ok now though. Klaus is dead and I have you and your friends to thank for that." He said smiling towards his twin sister.

In the kitchen, Stefan and Elena were sat talking. "This has been such a surprising night. First, Damon's not dead and then Meredith's brother is here. It's all very confusing. I have absolutely no idea what actually happened tonight." Elena said between yarns.

"I know love, it's all very strange. Damon seems so different. He's quite altered and Christian seems nice. I'm eternally grateful to him for saving Damon, of course. I can't imagine what it would have been like for Damon to starve on that moon. He would have died for sure and this time there'd be no return." Stefan was looking out of the window. He clearly felt guilty for leaving his brother's body on the moon. _You had no choice, Stefan. We had to rush. We had no time. Besides, he was dead. They said it was impossible. _Said a quiet, comforting voice inside his head.

"I know love, I just can't help feeling.." Stefan began.

"Don't you dare feel guilty. You did nothing wrong. You did everything right. He was dead. We couldn't help him. It was impossible. How were we to know that he would come back." Elena interrupted. "Stefan Salvatore, stop blaming yourself."

"I know love. I'm sorry. Should we go to bed?" Stefan yarned.

"I'm not sure. What about Meredith. I don't want to leave her." Elena replied.

"You go up to bed. I will go and speak to them." Stefan replied. He loved how much Elena cared for her friends. He kissed her on the head, before walking through into the living room. As he walked in, he saw Meredith and Christian both sitting opposite each other, crossed legged in front of the fire. They both turned to see the intruder. "Sorry to disturb you both. Elena and I are going to bed. Just wanted to let you both know, you are welcome to stay the night. Please feel free to continue talking down here or you can sleep in some of the bedrooms upstairs. Whatever you want."

"Ah thank you, Stefan. I completely forgot how late it was. We've been talking for hours. I think I need to sleep." Meredith replied, trying not to yarn, "You will stay, won't you Christian?"

"Of course, Meredith. As I said, I want to get to know you. I can't do that with one conversation. I'm going to be staying around for a while." Christian smiled at his sister.

"Ok, Meredith if you take your usual room and Christian you can have any of the ones on the second floor." Stefan led the way out of the living room and up the stairs. Meredith left them first, on the first landing.

"Right, see you guys in the morning, sometime." Meredith said before walking down the corridor and taking a door on her left. Christian and Stefan continued up the stairs.

"Thank you Stefan, for inviting me to stay." Christian broke the silence, when he reached the next landing.

"Oh. No worries. You should take the room at the far end of the corridor. It has an amazing view of the wood. Goodnight." Stefan replied.

"Goodnight." Christian called as he walked down the second floor corridor. Stefan watched him until he reached his door and then continued up the stairs until he reached the attic room, where his Elena waited for him.


	10. Wake Up Little Bird

**Hey guys, so here is another chapter. Hope you love it. Please review, let me know if you like it. I don't own the VDs or the characters but the story is mine! Lol.**

* * *

><p>Damon lay in bed besides Bonnie McCullough. Everything was so different, he was different. He couldn't work out how the change had come about or what had caused it. All he knew was that the girl in the bed next to him had suddenly become the most important thing in his world. He'd always had a soft spot for his little red bird, but this was more than that, he was beginning to feel as if his life depended solely on her. It was the strangest feeling, he had never felt this way before, not with Katherine or even with Elena. This was something different. Something greater. It was so strange to think that his life depended on the fragile, benevolent, little girl that lay next to him. On one side, he recognised the danger of giving his life to someone so fragile and on the other, he didn't care.<p>

He lay there watching her sleep, listening to her dreams, as the sun rose gently above the trees that could be seen outside the window. He heard people stirring all through the house and he wondered how much more time he would have to spend alone with Bonnie. He knew that Elena and Stefan would have more questions for him and he was sure that at some point Meredith would need Bonnie. Bonnie being the perfectly sweet, considerate girl she was, she would never deny her friend. Damon found himself wishing that Bonnie would wake up so that they could talk before having to go down the stairs to face whatever was waiting for them there.

Meredith lay in bed hiding her face under her duvet, the last thing she wanted to do was get out of bed. She hadn't slept at all, her mind had been everywhere; thinking about her parents, Christian, her grandfather, Klaus… there was so much she still didn't know and her mind was full of all the unanswered questions. There was a knock at her door. Meredith groaned, "Go away!"

"Meredith, sweetie. It's me, Elena. I just wanted to check that you were ok. Can I come in?" Elena replied from the other side of the door.

Meredith groaned again but she knew that if she didn't let Elena in now, she would be back with Bonnie in a few minutes. "Oh, go on then!"

"Hey sweetie," Elena looked concerned as she looked at the bed and only saw a lump of duvet. "I'm going to jump right on top of you if you don't stop hiding." Elena threatened.

Meredith slowly pulled the duvet away from her face, "Hi." She said sheepishly.

"Gosh, have you slept at all? You look exhausted Mere!" Elena looked concerned.

"Oh. Thanks." Meredith replied, before laughing, "No, couldn't sleep. Too much on the brain to be honest."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Elena asked.

"Not really. Wouldn't mind some breakfast though." She said jumping out of bed and running for the stairs. Anything to avoid the questions, that Meredith knew were coming.

Bonnie kept her eyes shut. She could feel the warmth of the sun on her face but she refused to move. She didn't want to open her eyes, and realise it had all been a dream. Damon hadn't come for her last night, he hadn't held her in his arms and carried her to the boarding house. It had just been a dream, but Bonnie thought to herself if I keep my eyes closed, I can pretend that he's still here. Damon sensing her thoughts, couldn't help but smile to himself. "Little Red, I really am right here."

Bonnie was so shocked that she sat bolt upright and stared at the person next to her. Bonnie tried to speak but she couldn't find any words, so instead she grabbed hold of every part of Damon she could reach, trying to make herself believe that he was real. "It wasn't a dream, was it? I'd been so sure you wouldn't be here, when I woke up."

"I promised you Bonnie, I will never leave you again." Damon smiled down at his little red.

"Oh! Damon, it really is you! Isn't it?" Bonnie said rather animatedly, as she jumped into his arms and held him so tight that had he not been a vampire, she may have just crushed a few ribs. "Damon! I was so sure that you were gone. I thought you were dead. I thought I'd… I thought I'd killed you. I'm so sorry Damon. I should never have climbed that tree. I'm so sorry. It was all my fault."

"Bonnie, it was never your fault. You were compelled. Elena and Stefan thought it would get you over the bridge, if you forgot that you were scared of heights. They made you think you could walk a tightrope - why wouldn't you think you could climb a tree? You never killed me, it wasn't your fault." Damon told his little red bird, hoping to quench her guilt.

"You mean, it really wasn't my fault?" Bonnie asked like a child begging to be forgiven.

"Bonnie, you are not to blame. I promise you." Damon smiled gently at Bonnie.

"Damon, thank you."

"For what, little red?" Damon was surprised.

Bonnie looked Damon straight in the eyes and said, very seriously, "For saving my life, again."

Bonnie clung to Damon for some time, enjoying the simple fact that he was THERE! After a while her stomach began to rumble and she said, "I need some breakfast."

They climbed out of bed, walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs, all the time making sure that some part of them was touching, even if it was just their fingers. They both felt it, now that they knew what it was to lose one another; they would never let each other go.


	11. Enough

**Hey! This is probably one of my favourite chapters so far, so I hope you really like it. Please review. **

Everyone was sat at the kitchen table, as Mrs Flowers hurried round preparing them some breakfast. There was complete silence. No one seemed to know what to say to one another. Bonnie was sat next to Damon. Damon was stroking Bonnie's hand with the tip of his finger, under the table. They kept exchanging glances at each other, happy little smiles. Elena was sat opposite them, with Stefan on her left. She was frowning, Damon and Bonnie were getting to her. She kept trying to force herself to look anywhere, just not straight ahead. Stefan looked equally irritated, he could sense Elena's reaction and it made him uneasy. Meredith was sat opposite Christian, and they kept exchanging shy smiles, but they were both at a loss what to say.

Bonnie, sensing Elena staring at her, asked Mrs Flowers if she needed any help. She was desperate to escape those eyes. "Oh no dear. Nearly done now." Bonnie couldn't help but feel a little bit disappointed. She looked up at Damon, saying with her mind, _this is so awkward. Why won't someone just say something?_

_Like what, red? What do you want them to say? You really don't want them to speak their minds, believe me. Elena is jealous, Stefan is annoyed that Elena is jealous, Meredith is confused, and Christian is thinking one word "Awkward!" Real conversation starter that._

Bonnie chuckled in response, _I guess you're right._

"What's so funny?" Elena blurted out, feeling incredibly left out of the conversation.

"Oh, nothing, Elena. I just wish someone would say something. We're all friends, why is this so difficult." Bonnie replied, completely ignoring the coldness in her friend's eyes. The room fell silent. No one knew what to say.

But then several conversations started at once. These weren't every day conversations, they were mental conversations. Christian caught Meredith's eye and projected his thoughts into her head, _I'm completely lost. What's with this Elena chick?_

Meredith smiled, _She's jealous. She's used to being Damon's number one girl. In fact she's used to being everyone's number one girl._

At the same time, a secondary conversation began. Stefan projected his thoughts to Bonnie, _I'm so sorry Bonnie. Ignore her. She doesn't mean it. She's just hurt._

_I know Stefan but that's no excuse to hurt everyone else. She can't have everything. _Bonnie couldn't keep her thoughts from becoming slightly bitter. She could see her thoughts were hurting Stefan, his face contorted into a grimace.

At the exact same time, Elena was mentally shouting at Damon, _Why her? Why not me? You come back and suddenly you don't want me! I don't understand! You aren't hers. You belong to me._

_Elena, I was never yours. You didn't want me. You chose my brother. You chose Stefan. _Damon was struggling to hold his composure and he knew that their mental argument was not only hurting them but Stefan and Bonnie – after all as a vampire and a witch, they could hear every thought in the room.

_Should we get out of here? _Stefan asked Bonnie. _I don't know how much more I can listen to._

_I love you! _Elena cried out, forgetting all about who could hear her thoughts. _I love you, Damon. Don't you still love me?_

"Enough!" Stefan said out loud. "That is enough!" The entire room turned to him, in shock. Meredith had no idea what was happening, completely engulfed in her conversation with Christian. Christian himself was blocking all their thoughts, focussing on Meredith. Elena had completely forgotten that Stefan had even been in the room, there were tears in her eyes as she realised he'd heard every thought. Bonnie was sat with her head down, tears falling down her face and into her hair. Damon was fuming; he was struggling to keep control. He was holding on to the table, gripping it, knowing that at any moment he might break it; at any moment he might lose control.

Bonnie wanted to run away, but she found herself sat there waiting. She was waiting for someone to say something, anything. But nothing was said…

Then she wiped her eyes and raised her head. Her face was a stone mask, one even Damon would have been proud of. "It's time for this to stop, Elena." She said in a strong, determined voice, there was a coldness in her tone that could not be missed. It caused every eye to turn. They were shocked. Bonnie, kind, loving, always polite, Bonnie was speaking to her best friend with something close to disgust in her voice. Those who could taste her thoughts felt it there too. She was repulsed by the behaviour of her friend.

"For what to stop, Bonnie?" Elena responded, stubbornly.

"Do not take me for a fool, Elena." She said, her volume rising and with it so did her aura, her power was growing in response to her emotion.

"I- I'm not calling you a fool." Elena stuttered.

"You have been playing these games for too long. Have you not learnt anything? Have you not grown up at all? This isn't high school. This isn't a silly crush. Do you realise how many hearts you are hurting with your thoughts? Or do you only see your own heart, your own feelings? How selfish can you be?

"I-"

"Do not interrupt me! Do you really only think of what you want? Do you really think you can just take whatever you want, regardless of who you hurt? This has got to stop! You have got to stop!"

"You…" Elena tried to speak.

"I have not finished. Last night, instead of being overwhelmed or delighted or at least in shock because Damon was back, he was alive, all you could think was 'Why her? Why not me?' That isn't love! It's jealousy, it's pride, it's arrogance, it's so many things but it is not love. Love is so much more than that. Love is what Stefan felt as he sat there, unable to think because his brother had come home. He was overwhelmed, he was close to tears. Love is what Stefan feels for you, letting you break his heart over and over again."

Bonnie stopped to breathe, she looked Elena straight in the eyes before saying, "Sometimes, I don't see any good in you at all. And when that happens it breaks my heart because I know you better than that. I know your goodness, I've seen it! I've felt it. I know you Elena, but this" Bonnie pointed at Elena, "is not the Elena I love."

Bonnie stood up and walked out the kitchen door, not stopping when Damon tried to pull her back or when Elena struggled to speak.

**P.S. I don't hate Elena! Just thought it was about time somebody spoke their mind. **


	12. Danger

**Another chapter for you all. Hope you like it. It's completely different to the last one. So please review and let me know what you think. X**

* * *

><p>Elena grabbed Damon's arm as he tried to leave, following Bonnie out the door. "Damon, please don't go. I need you to stay."<p>

Damon looked down at the arm that clutched to him with loathing, he shrugged it off. "Sometimes Elena, you remind me so much of Katherine!" and with that he walked out the door.

Elena crumpled to the ground, screaming, tears pouring down her face. She looked up at Stefan, "Stefan, I'm so sorry. I never meant…"

Stefan cut across her, coming to kneel before her, "I know love. You never meant to hurt anyone. You never meant… the problem is Elena, you never think. And the biggest problem is," He began as he stood up, towering over her, "right now, I completely agree with Damon. The resemblance between you and Katherine is uncanny."

He began to walk away as Elena began to wail again. _Stefan. _No response. He was blocking her thoughts. "STEFAN!"

Stefan didn't turn around, he continued walking, "Not now love. I think I'll take a walk." He walked out the door, with tears in his eyes. He felt so cruel to have said those words, but she'd broken his heart and he was hurt and angry. He walked into the wood behind the house. He walked until he found a fallen tree. He lay down on the tree, his head resting on his arm. He closed his eyes.

Bonnie ran as fast as she could. She wanted to keep running. She didn't want anyone to find her. She wanted to lose herself in the trees around her. Tears streaming down her face, her face stung, the wind burning it. She slowed down when she found herself in complete darkness. The trees were tall and they blocked out the morning sun. She sat down on the woodland floor, feeling a slight dampness beneath her, morning dew. She closed her eyes.

Damon was following Bonnie's scent, trying desperately to find her. He'd been following it for quite some time. He was shocked by how fast she'd run. He should have caught up with her by now. He was growing nervous. What if… He projected his thought out in every direction, _Bonnie?_ He listened for a response. He couldn't sense her power, her aura. He continued walking deeper into the woods, when he heard an earthshattering scream. He ran straight towards the sound, only to hear it suddenly cut off short.

Elena hadn't moved. She just sat on the kitchen floor, a crumpled mess. Meredith and Christian, and even Mrs Flowers had tried reasoning with her but she was adamant. She would wait – Stefan would come back, and she would be exactly where he'd left her. Her face was red and her mascara had run.

Stefan sat bolt upright when he heard the scream. He'd sensed it coming. He'd felt the darkness coming. A strange power could be felt coming from deep within the wood. He reacted instantly, running straight into the depths of the wood, following the sound of the dreadful scream, Bonnie's scream! But it was cut off and he knew before he reached her, he was too late.

Mrs Flowers, Meredith and Christian were all sat around the kitchen table, trying to ignore Elena's sobbing. They each sat with a mug of coffee in front of them. Mrs Flowers had topped each of the coffees up with a shot of whiskey – she thought they all needed it. They didn't hear the scream but both Christian and Mrs Flowers got to their feet at exactly the same point. Christian had heard Damon's thoughts, he'd heard the scream as Damon had heard it. Mrs Flowers had heard something from her mother, two words, "Bonnie… Danger!"

Elena and Meredith were shocked to see both Christian and Mrs Flowers suddenly stand up. Christian simply said "Bonnie…" before running out the door. Meredith jumped to her feet as she watched her brother run over the lawn and straight into the wood. Mrs Flowers looked down at Elena, "Right time to stop this. Bonnie is in danger! She is your friend and she needs you." Meredith and Elena quickly followed Christian out the door.

Bonnie was sat on the woodland floor. She'd blocked her thoughts and pulled in her powers as best she could. She didn't want to be found. She kept her eyes shut as she began to cry. So much had happened in the last twenty four hours. Her thoughts were cut off when she heard a voice, "I've been waiting for you."

She opened her eyes and jumped up off the floor. She found herself face to face with a vampire. The vampire looked down at her as if she were a toy or food that he wanted to play with. "I've been watching you." _I've been listening to you _"I sensed your power. Your aura, it… it drew me here. I want you." And with that he grabbed her arms, she began to scream. He covered her mouth with his hand, muffling the sound. "Don't scream, you wouldn't want me to snap that pretty neck of yours would you?"

Bonnie shook her head. The vampire smirked at her savagely. "Time to go." He pulled her over his shoulder and began to run.

* * *

><p><strong>Thought we better get some scary action in! Hope you enjoyed it. Wasn't sure whether to make up a new villain or just use one of the old ones? I wasn't sure, so I went with someone new!<strong>


	13. Scent

**Hey everyone, this is just a short chapter but I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>He was too late. Damon found the spot where Bonnie had sat, where she'd cried, where she'd screamed, but she was gone. He couldn't believe he had been too late. He heard a noise behind him, someone running towards him. He turned and crouched, ready to pounce if they attacked. He quickly stood up as he realised it was only Stefan, his brother. <em>She's gone brother, what do I do?<em>

_Can you sense her? Her aura? I can't, but maybe you can. I'm going to see if I can track her scent. _Stefan responded, placing a gentle reassuring hand on his brother's back. _We will find her. I promise you Damon._

_Thank you, Stefan. _Damon thought. He opened up his mind and tried to see if he could reach his little bird. He scrunched up his eyes, as he tried desperately to find her, but nothing. He found nothing.

_Damon? Do you recognise this other scent? It's a vampire – do you know them? _Stefan asked.

_No, it's no one I recognise. _Damon was beginning to panic. How would he save his little red. He heard running behind him and so he turned to see Christian coming towards him. _Stefan, Christian might recognise the scent. I'm going to try and reach Sage. I think we might need his help._

_Ok, Damon will do. _Stefan replied. "Christian, you don't recognise this scent do you?"

"No I don't sorry. It's not someone I know – but I haven't spent much time on Earth so I'm probably not that helpful. Sorry." Christian replied sheepishly.

Damon reached out with his mind to Sage, he knew it would be difficult to reach him, but it was worth a try, _Sage! I need your help. It's Bonnie – you remember the little witch. She's been taken. I need your help to rescue her._

_I'll be right there. Anything for that little mademoiselle. I'll be right there._

The humans; Meredith, Elena and Mrs Flowers had all caught up with the group. They were all out of breath. Damon needed a plan. "Right, this is the plan. I don't want any complaints. I don't want to hear a word from anyone. Meredith, I need you to watch over Elena and Mrs Flowers, you better get Mutt as well, just in case this vampire isn't just after Bonnie. Stay in the house where you are safe and whatever you do – don't invite anyone inside!"

"But…" Elena began.

"Elena, this isn't up for discussion." Stefan said without looking at her.

"Sage is on his way," Damon continued. "Myself, Stefan, Christian (if you don't mind),"

"Of course, my friend. I am at your disposal." Christian replied.

"Thank you." And for once Damon meant it. "Well, me, Stefan, Christian and Sage will follow their scents and see where it leads us. Mrs Flowers, I hate to ask but would you try speaking to your mother."

As Damon was finishing his instructions they heard Sage running towards them. "Let's go. I'll explain everything on the way, Sage."

The humans stood and watched as the vampires quickly ran from view, running deeper into the woods, tracking Bonnie's scent. Meredith pulled out her phone, dialled Matts number and waited for him to answer . "Hi… Boarding house, now." She said into the phone before hanging up.

The vampire's didn't speak. Damon was angry. He was angry with Elena, her thoughts had hurt Bonnie, he was angry with this new vampire for taking her, but more than anything he was angry with himself for allowing it to happen. He had broken his word. He'd made a promise to the little witch, and now she was all alone and he couldn't find her. _Sage, do you recognise the scent? _Damon asked within the confines of his mind.

_I've smelt it before, but I don't recognise it. It's kind of like, I've smelt it as I've walked down the street. _Sage said, his thoughts clearly repentant.

The trees began to thin and they could hear the sound of a road up a head. They came to an abrupt stop at the side of the road. They'd just missed them. Damon felt it in his bones; Bonnie had been here not two moments ago.

_The trail ends here. They must have had a car waiting. _Stefan said. _I'm sorry brother, I think we need a new plan._

Damon sat at the side of the road and projected his thoughts, maybe now she would hear him, _Bonnie! Bonnie, where are you?_ When he heard no response, he began to run down the road aimlessly searching for his little red bird.

_Damon! _Stefan called, _we need a plan. You don't know where she is. We don't even know that they went that way._

Damon came to a stop, before turning around to face his brother. His expression was nothing like his usual emotionless countenance, there was clear pain in his eyes that he seemed unable to control. This was completely unlike Damon.

Damon's thoughts were racing; they were everywhere. He thought of the vampire that had his little Bonnie, with a deep unrelenting rage but at the same time he also thought of how he hadn't had long with his little bird with an unyielding grief. Even with these thoughts swimming round in his mind, his brain continued to raise new thoughts. He considered how he had broken his promise, he had not been with her, she was the one who had left him but he still felt guilt was over him. He also felt a powerful sense of determination, he would get his Bonnie back. Death hadn't stopped him, hunger hadn't stopped him, Elena hadn't kept him from her, and this vampire would not manage to keep him and his little red apart. He was hers, and she was his.


	14. Witch

**Really hope you enjoy this. Please, please review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p>Meredith, Elena, Matt and Mrs Flowers were sat around the kitchen table, waiting for news. It had been almost an hour and they were growing nervous. Mrs Flowers had tried to contact her mother, but had not succeeded. Although to be fair, Mrs Flowers usually heard from her mother, not the other way around. They had considered doing some research or something but they had nowhere to start; they knew absolutely nothing about this vampire. They sat in silence. Elena was staring at her hands; she felt somewhat responsible. Meredith was watching the clock; counting each second. Mrs Flowers had her eyes shut; concentrating. Matt was eyeing the door; waiting for the others to return, hopefully with Bonnie.<p>

However, Elena's hands never changed, the time changed slowly, Mrs Flowers still couldn't make contact with her late mother and the door never opened. The continued to wait. Half an hour later, they heard the sound of movement outside. Meredith stood to check the window, but before she could peek out and see who it was, Damon burst into the kitchen. He was angry; it was clear in his eyes. It was also clear that some of his anger was directed at Elena. The other vampires followed him into the room. The kitchen became very crowded, as everyone was on their feet.

Damon let out a deep breath and sat down at the kitchen table, placing his head in his hands. No one broke the silence even though they all wanted to. Time passed.

The first to speak was Stefan, "Damon, we need a plan." It had been several minutes and the only sound that could be heard was the sound of the humans breathing.

"I know! I just don't know what we can do!" Damon replied shortly, "Do you have any idea where we can start?"

"Erm… well we know it was a vampire." Stefan replied, thinking as fast as he could. If he was honest he had no idea.

Sage interrupted, "Well, what we need is a witch!"

"Ha ha, well done Sage! Guess what our witch is GONE! Unless you know where we can find another one, come up with a better plan." Damon replied. He felt as if he had no control; his emotions were an uncontrollable storm and he was scared of what might happen. There was a part of him that would happily kill every human in the room and cause as much pain to the vampires as possible.

"I'm sure we can find one. I could summon half a dozen to us, right now." Sage replied, "I happen to quite like witches, very useful friends."

Sage began calling to one of these witches, Darla he called her. _Darla! I have a problem. Wouldn't mind a bit of help, if you don't mind._

_Oh, of course! Anything for you Sage, dear._ "How could I resist?" Asked a voice out loud. There was a young girl stood in the doorway. She could be no older that Elena or Meredith. She had dark brown hair and grey eyes. She had a small frame, although she was nowhere near as petite as Bonnie. Her face was simple but elegant. She smiled at the group before her, "How can I be of service, Sage?" She asked as she walked over to him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Darla, fantastic as ever to see you. I just wish it were better circumstances. You see, my friend Bonnie has been taken by a vampire. She is a witch, like you. We need your help to save her." Sage replied. He felt slightly guilty that he only ever seemed to call to Darla for one thing; help.

Darla smiled, "Of course, I will help."

Damon was so grateful to his friend Sage, however his facial expressions did not express this to his friend. "Now what?"

"Now Damon, we wait whilst Darla tries to contact Bonnie."

"But I've already tried to reach Bonnie. I can't hear her mind. What makes you think Darla will be able to find her?" Damon couldn't help feeling doubtful.

Darla sensing Damon's pain said, "I am a witch. I might be able to reach her in ways no one else can. Perhaps through a trance or a location spell. Then once we know where she is and perhaps who has her and why, then we can plan a rescue mission. I understand Damon, but I promise you, we will find her." Darla turned back to Sage, "You say a vampire has taken her? There is usually only one reason a vampire takes a witch – power. They usually take them and either drain their life, hoping to take some of that power into themselves – of course only stupid vampires do that – it is impossible to take a witch's power, unless you are a kitsume, of course. Or they take them as a mate. A powerful witch-vampire hybrid would make a very useful mate." She looked around at all the shocked faces, "Of course, you haven't found a body, so chances are our vampire has less murderous intentions for your friend. But we must be quick if we are to reach her before he tries to change her."

Damon was growing more concerned, he had forgotten how tempting power could be to vampires. He had gotten so used to thinking of Bonnie as something that needed protecting that he had failed to see the power inside of her grow and develop over the years. They had all underestimated her. He had almost completely forgotten that she was a witch, he was so used to her bright and powerful aura that he had forgotten that it was abnormally strong, even for a witch.


	15. Songbird

**New update! Hope you like it! Please review, I really want to know what you think.**

* * *

><p>Bonnie was crouched in a huddle at the top of the bed. Her body was folded in on itself into a little ball. Every part of her body was shaking and shivering with fear. It was completely dark except for a tiny ray of light coming from beneath the door. Her abductor had left her alone for quite a while now, she couldn't say how long it had been. She tried counting the seconds. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5… 50, 51, 52, 53, 54, 55… 90, 91, 92, 93… 200… but eventually she lost count. She kept her eyes closed and tried to hum to herself, trying hard to drown out the silence. She tried calling to Damon with her mind but she didn't hear a response. She couldn't understand why she couldn't hear him. He always answered her call. He always came straight to her when he heard her voice. He always came to her rescue.<p>

Damon hated waiting for the witch to find Bonnie. It was taking too long. He paced back and forth across the living room. His steps were loud on the wooden floor, unlike his usual silent vampire strides. As he walked back and forth, he tried calling out to Bonnie with his mind again, but there was no luck. She wasn't answering him; in fact he couldn't even sense her mind. It was as if she was blocking it, or perhaps someone else was blocking it, he began to think – but who could have the power to do that? Certainly not a vampire; that sort of thing required a witch. But why would a vampire take his Bonnie if he already had a witch. Damon's mind couldn't find the answer but someone else seemed to put it right into his mind, _Your Bonnie would have to be an extraordinarily powerful witch._

Damon turned around and saw Darla walking into the room. "She is. You wouldn't believe how extraordinary she is."

"Tell me about her, please. It might help me find her." Darla persisted.

"Well, what would you like to know?" Damon asked.

"Oh, I don't know. What is it about her that means so much to you?"

"She is sweet and kind. Very generous. She always puts other people before herself. She has the most beautiful red hair and the most remarkable brown eyes. She's small and dainty, so petite and fragile, I think every time I touch her, like I might break her." Damon answered.

"She's bubbly and excitable. You wouldn't be wrong to describe her as slightly childish. Her voice is angelic." He said with a little laugh on his lips. "You will find my little songbird won't you?"

"I will do my very best. Mrs Flowers is helping me. I tried simply reaching out to her with my mind but that didn't work. So I'm going to try a few spells and if that doesn't work, I will have no chance but to trance." Darla smiled at him. "I promise you, I won't give up."

Damon nodded and Darla went back to the kitchen, to continue her search. Damon had stopped pacing and instead was stood by the window, listening to the birds in the trees; they were humming a gentle tune. Their song was nothing in comparison to his red songbird's beautiful melodic voice.

He heard her coming before she entered the room. His body tensed in preparation for an argument. He wasn't sure he could control himself around her yet. "Please go away Elena." Damon was tired and he didn't feel like dealing with her right at that moment.

"Damon won't you give me a chance to apologise?" Elena asked, her voice trembling slightly.

"I'm not really in the mood for the Elena show right now, if I'm honest." Damon replied shortly.

"I'm just so sorry. I should never have been jealous. This is all my fault. I'm so very sorry. I wish I could take it back." Elena said before breathing.

Damon turned on the spot to face her. He saw tears running down her face. A part of him felt sorry for her, Bonnie was her favourite friend after all but Damon being predominately selfish, only cared a little for Elena's pain. The majority of himself was too focussed on the pain Bonnie could be suffering, the torture this evil vampire could be putting her through, and the pain it caused him to have her missing. As a result of this, he couldn't resist the opportunity to let out a little bit of his rage and despair. He knew Bonnie would never do anything like it; she was to kind, soft, loving to ever hurt a person, but Damon was Bonnie's complete opposite; he was cold, uncompassionate and uncaring.

"You should be sorry, Elena. You have my brother, why do you insist on having I as well? It is your fault. If you hadn't have caused the argument, she'd never have run away, she'd never have been taken. You can never take this back and you are a fool for suggesting such a thing. It is clear that time cannot be rewritten, especially by a weak insignificant human such as yourself. You will never be able to fix this, and even if we do find her, I don't know if I will ever forgive you!" and with that he walked quickly from the room, leaving Elena to sob loudly alone.

Stefan had heard Damon and Elena's conversation and he was fighting with himself. He couldn't decide if he should go and comfort her or not. She certainly didn't deserve it but he loved her; he couldn't leave her to suffer alone. He walked in without her realising and pulled her into his arms, supporting her head as one would a baby, _now, now, shh… it will all be ok, Elena._

_I didn't think you wanted to talk to me. _Elena sobbed quietly as she sent her thought to Stefan.

Stefan brushed her hair out of her face with his hand, _I didn't. But I couldn't leave you alone to cry alone. I'm angry and I'm hurt but I love you regardless._

_I love you too, Stefan. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you, or anyone else for that matter. I'm just so very good at being selfish._

_Now, now love. It's not like we haven't all allowed it, perhaps even helped make you that way. _Stefan said with an edge of humour to his voice. They were quiet for some time, their thoughts empty until Elena asked a simple question, _Do you think they will find her? I couldn't live with myself if we never got her back!_

_Elena, we have two powerful witches in the kitchen. I'm sure between Darla and Mrs Flowers, Bonnie will be found and brought home before you know it._


	16. News

**New update! Please review, I really want to hear what you think!**

* * *

><p>The witches were huddled around the kitchen table looking at a map when Damon walked in. "Anything?"<p>

"Not yet, sorry. We're doing a location spell." Darla said, but Damon could sense that she was annoyed that he was distracting her, so he walked out of the kitchen. He hated waiting. Anything could be happening to Bonnie, while he was sat here completely powerless to do anything. He sat in the back garden next to Meredith, Sage and Mutt. They were talking in hushed voices. He was trying to work out who they were trying to avoid hearing their words. They weren't stupid, they knew that the vampires could hear them clearly, even from inside the house and the witches could sense their emotions and thoughts, just as well as any vampire. That only left Elena.

"I'm just very concerned. I feel that we've allowed her to become more and more selfish. We've allowed her to see herself as more valuable than anyone else." Meredith was saying, "I feel like this is our faults."

Sage, the silent observer merely frowned but Mutt responded with a simple, "She's always been slightly selfish. It's just how she is. What were we meant to do?"

"You were supposed to tell her to stop being selfish! We all were. She's always been able to just take what she wants. It's no more your fault than it is mine." Damon interrupted, before looking at Meredith. She scared him slightly, he'd never understood why until he'd found out about her hunter parentage but for some reason he had always respected her. "Don't blame yourself. Elena is what Elena is and if I'm completely honest (though I'll never tell her this) it isn't even her fault that this happened. Chances are this vampire has been watching Bonnie for some time. He certainly seems to have a very well thought out plan."

Meredith was shocked by Damon's honesty. He was not one for sharing his thoughts; truth be told the only thing he ever thought worth sharing was his anger. She was also very surprised by his kindness; he had cared how she felt, even enough to pat her arm gently, not even reacting when she flinched away slightly. Meredith was torn from her thoughts when she heard Sage speaking, "Damon, any news from Darla?"

"No, not yet. They are doing a location spell. Where's Christian?" Meredith could tell that it was taking a lot of effort for Damon to maintain his composure. His expression was tense and his voice was slightly sharp.

"He went to see if he could find anything out from some of his vampire friends." Meredith quickly responded.

"Ah. He really wasn't joking when he said we'd become friends." Damon said with a slight smile.

"I know. I honestly thought he'd just leave when all this kicked off, but he kept his word." Damon's expression was inquisitive. "He promised that he wanted to get to know me. He said he was sticking around for as long as it took."

"It must be very strange to suddenly have a brother." Remarked Sage.

"It is. I can almost not believe it." Meredith had a slight smile on her face. She still didn't know how she felt about it all; with everything going on she hadn't had a chance to think about it. They heard a sudden crash from within the house. They all ran into the house looking for the cause of the sound. The found Stefan on the floor in the living room holding Elena's head in his lap. He was unable to speak and Damon realised that even his thoughts were chaotic, _I… I don't know what happened. She, She suddenly just called out. She called BONNIE before falling. She collapsed. I can't wake her._

_Don't try Stefan. Bonnie could be…_ Damon started but Darla was already explaining.

"Stefan, don't move her. Bonnie could be communicating with her. Have they ever done anything like this before?"

It was Meredith who responded first, "They've communicated through dimensions in their dreams but they were both asleep."

"Do you really think…" Damon couldn't finish his question.

"I don't know Damon. I hope so. All I know is I'm struggling to find her. The location spell failed." Darla sounded incredibly frustrated. She wasn't used to her power failing her. "Someone has to be blocking me!"

Everyone waited. They said nothing. Damon returned to the window, staring out, seeing nothing. Stefan didn't move, concern filling his face. Meredith stood perfectly still, her eyes closed. Matt fidgeted by the door. Darla paced the room silently and Sage sat comfortably in a chair, his eyes on the pretty dark haired hunter girl.

Every eye turned back to Elena as she gave out a loud gasp, searching for air. Her eyes opened and she immediately pulled Stefan closer. She couldn't tell them what she had seen; especially not Damon. So instead she avoided their eyes, clinging to Stefan. "Sweet love, what did you see?"

"I" She burst into tears and Stefan pulled her up so he could see her eyes. He could see that his brother was growing impatient. "It was so horrible, Stefan." She began to tell him, as she felt every eye in the room burning into her. "It was dark and…"

Damon interrupted. He'd had enough. "Could you see where she was?" His voice was not cruel but Elena recognised an urgency in his tone, the only sign of the underlying emotion.

"No. I- I'm so sorry." Elena began to sob.

"Just tell us what you saw, love." Stefan tried to soothe her.

Damon stormed from the room, "We don't have time for this!" He almost walked straight into Christian. "Any news?"

Christian looked extremely regretful as he said, "Only that the vampire who took her went into a bar not too far from here the night before he took her. He was bragging that he was going to get himself a witch."

"Did you get his name?" Damon asked, feeling slightly more hopeful now that he at least knew something.

"Malachi. I've heard of him before. He's powerful." Christian replied.

"Did you say Malachi?" Asked Sage, suddenly standing up. "Malachi is very well known in the dark dimension. And to say he is feared would be an understatement. He's not an elder, but he is feared just as much as they are. We must act quickly if we are to save Bonnie!"


	17. Malachi

**New chapter. Really hope you enjoy it. Please review.**

* * *

><p>Bonnie was laying on the bed, fast asleep. She had been thinking about Elena. Somehow, to Bonnie's absolute horror, she found herself stood over the bed looking at herself. <em>OMG<em> Bonnie thought, _I'm having an outer body experience._ She almost felt like screaming in excitement when she realised that she wasn't alone. "Elena! Oh Elena, thank goodness you're here."

"Bonnie!" Elena looked very confused, "How did I get here?"

"I have no idea, Elena. I'm glad you're here though."

"Where are we?" Elena asked.

"I don't really know, sorry. This is where he is keeping me."

As Bonnie said the last word, they heard the sound of the door unlock. They turned, eyes full of fear. What if he saw them? The door opened to reveal a vampire. He had an evil glint in his eyes; he was enjoying his little kidnapping venture – he should do it more often.

He walked over to the small frame on the bed. Bonnie and Elena glanced terrified, at one another. "Wake up witch!" He shouted. His voice was not the soft cold voice of your typical vampire. It was far worse. There was a deep hatred in his voice.

"I'm going to have to go, before…" She didn't seem to want to finish that sentence. "Tell Damon I love him." She began to disappear and at the exact same moment the Bonnie in the bed began to move.

"Get up witch!" He shouted, again. Elena noticed that Bonnie was struggling to move. He'd hurt her. "This time you will do what I say." He was telling her. "If you don't, I will force you but I won't compel you. I want you to feel the pain." He laughed, clearly enjoying himself. Elena felt sick.

Bonnie looked at him and Elena saw something in her eyes that surprised her – courage! Bonnie wasn't scared or if she was she wasn't going to let him know it. "No." Bonnie said quietly but it was clear from her tone there was a deep distain for this vampire.

"What did you say?" He was shocked. Humans didn't usually fight this much.

"Never. You'll have to kill me. I will never be yours!"

"Well that can be arranged." He said before punching her. Bonnie collapsed onto the ground. He then picked her up and pierced her translucent skin at the base of her neck with his razor sharp fangs. He drank. When he was finished he pulled her up against the wall, biting his own wrist. "You'll do exactly what I want." He told her as he forced her to drink his blood, "and then I'll kill you – you'll be mine forever."

Elena stood in shock at what she was witnessing. This was not good! What was she going to tell Damon. Oh no, poor Damon!

She felt herself being pulled away from the dark little room, away from that horrible vampire, away from Bonnie, and back to reality. She found herself in Stefan's lap on the floor in the living room, in front of the fire. She felt guilty for being safe when Bonnie was in so much pain. She tried to explain but she couldn't tell him. She couldn't tell Damon that his biggest fears and his worst nightmares were all coming true in a dark, little room. She began to cry into Stefan's shoulders.

She heard the others leave the room and decided that she needed to tell Stefan before they came back. _Stefan! I saw… I saw Bonnie. She was there but so was he. He was beating her. She was so strong and courageous. He forced her to exchange blood. She looked pretty cut up. Oh Stefan, I don't know how to tell Damon. She told me to tell him she loves him. _After saying what she needed to, she began to show him mental photographs of what she had seen. She felt him shudder in shock and heard his sigh as he took in Bonnie's appearance. After Elena was finished showing him, she let out the breath she'd been holding in. She'd managed it.

_Elena, I'll speak to him. Don't you worry._ Stefan was concerned for Elena. She had clearly been through an ordeal.

_Make sure you tell him how brave she is! She said no to him. She even told him to kill her – she'd never do what he wanted. But he said she had to or he'd force her. He said he wouldn't compel her; he wanted her to feel the pain. He said that when she had done what he wanted, then he'd kill her and she'd be his, forever._

Damon and the others had finished their conversation and came back into the living room to fill Stefan and Elena in on their new information.

"Christian knows who has Bonnie. His name is Malachi… What on earth is wrong Stefan? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Meredith said as they walked in. Everyone now turned to Stefan, he truly did look like he'd seen a ghost. But then he would probably say he had; he'd seen a ghost of what was happening somewhere in the world to his friend.

"Sit down, please. All of you." Stefan's voice was stern and commanding. They all obeyed, except Damon.

"Why? What's wrong?" Damon asked with fear clear in his face.


	18. Apart

**New chapter! Really hope you enjoy the update. Please review and let me know what you think! Thank you.**

* * *

><p>Damon stood silently as his brother explained what Elena had seen. Stefan was careful not to think of the pictures she had shown him – that would be too much. No one spoke when Stefan was through describing Elena's trance. Damon just stood there with a blank expression upon his face and his fists clenched at his sides. His mind was racing. He had no idea how to save Bonnie. He was at a complete loss. "What are we going to do?" He asked. His question directed at his brother. His voice pleading for Stefan to have the answer, but Stefan had no idea.<p>

"I have an idea." Answered Sage, "I'm not sure it will work, but it's worth a go. Malachi is one of my father's most hated enemies. I believe my father may actually be willing to help us."

Damon's eyes darted straight to Sage. That had not been what he had expected to hear, but it was the perfect answer. With Sage's father on their side they would never lose. He glanced at Stefan and realised that his brother was thinking exactly the same thing. That is until his face began to shift into a grimace of uncertainty. "Bonnie is human. Your father will never rescue a human."

"I think he might, to get back at his friend. Especially if we change a few of the facts." Sage was smiling now.

"Instead of Bonnie being the woman Damon loves, she is his witch slave. Then he is not saving a human, but rather helping his son's friend re-acquire his own property from a thief that my father just so happens to hate." Stefan and Damon nodded in agreement_. It might just work_, they thought together.

"I don't understand." Replied Meredith, "Who is your father?"

"Well. Have you ever heard the phrase 'make a pact with the devil'? Well I suppose that's what we are about to do, he is the closest thing the dark dimension has to a god. He is far worse than any creature of the night; worse than ghouls, or vampires, or werewolves. He is evil incarnate. His name is Lucifer."

The humans in the room gasped. None of them had actually believed in the devil. Which come to think about it, in a world of vampires and ghosts, was a little bit stupid. If there was one thing they had learnt it was that when one myth turns out to be true chances are so will the next one. First vampires, then witches, then ghosts, then werewolves, now the devil.

Meredith who was usually calm, almost screamed out, "We can't make a pact with the devil!"

"He won't want anything from you; revenge on an old enemy should be enough." Sage replied, trying to calm the hunter. He really didn't mean to make her so uneasy, but he noticed something. It was something that broke his heart a little bit. She was looking at him differently. She was scared. She was scared of him. Now that she knew who he truly was her mind had shifted, in the exact same way he had witnessed all his life. People could never see past his parentage to real him. Sage let out a sad sigh.

Matt was the next to speak, his brain had been working at triple its usual pace and he had wound up being very confused. "We still don't know where they are!"

"That's where I come in. I'm going to trance. The fact that Elena has managed to make contact, makes me certain that I can do it." Darla's eyes glazed over slightly as she thought. She then looked down at Elena, "Elena," She said gently, "I might need your help. If you think you can go back there?" She waited patiently.

"Of course. Anything for Bonnie." Elena sniffed.

"Meredith, it would also help if you could help me too. I have a feeling that you three are strongest when you are together. Would you agree?"

"Yes. Yes, that's true." Meredith said quietly. She was still in shock at the sudden revelation of exactly who Sage was! The son of the devil!

"Right. The trance could take some time. It's been a long day. You should all rest, while I prepare the room. Then we will get straight to it at the crack of dawn." Darla said quickly, turning to Mrs Flowers she said, "There are some things I will need…"

"Of course, dear. We can find it." Mrs Flowers replied.

"You can find anything in this house." Damon said under his breath, thinking about Bonnie.

"I'm going to try and contact my father. I'll see you all at first light." Sage said as he walked from the room.

Damon walked into the room he had shared with Bonnie mere hours ago. He could still smell her scent in the air. He decided he would sleep there, rather than returning to his own room across the hall. He lay on the bed and closed his eyes; picturing Bonnie in his mind. His breathing slowed and he began to dream. He dreamt of a little red bird in a tree. It was tweeting; singing a beautiful song. He wanted to catch the bird and keep it forever but his hands were too strong; when he caught it, he accidentally held it too tightly and it suffocated. He had killed the little red bird.

Bonnie was on the little bed in her prison room. She tried to sleep but her eyes would not close. Eventually she fell asleep and began to dream. Her dreams had often been about death but tonight's dream was different. She dreamt that Malachi had killed her, changed her, made her like himself and Damon her precious dark angel was too late to save her. She woke with a scream when she saw her vampire self – she had cold eyes and there was an absence of emotion in her face, she was no longer Bonnie. Her dream had terrified her. She sat up, and rocked back and forth. She couldn't stand to be apart from Damon, her love.


	19. Ce qu'un habile peu humaines

**New Update! Really hope you like it. This chapter is mainly about Sage and Meredith but I promise more Bamon is coming! SOON! Please review and let me know what you think; what you like, what you don't, what you think could be improved… :) Also really, really grateful for all the awesome reviews so far! You guys are awesome!**

* * *

><p>Sage had returned to the house at some point in the night. He had hoped desperately that the house's inhabitants would all be sound asleep. He hadn't really wanted to talk to them right now. When he walked through the front door, he sensed that most of them were indeed in their beds fast asleep. However, there was one human sat in the living room. He considered walking up the stairs so as to avoid conversation, but there was something about the aura of the person that drew him into the room. He knew of course that it was Meredith but her aura was tired. Could your aura become tired? He'd seen it weakened in a fight or when a person was near death. But her aura was unusual. It was as if it were saving its energy. Sage was intrigued.<p>

AS he walked in, he saw Meredith lying on the sofa. She looked up and went to move but before she could he was leaning over her, stroking her hair. "Couldn't you sleep?" He asked.

"I was…" She began. She was unsure if she should be honest with him. She decided against it. "Yeah I couldn't sleep." That wasn't a lie, she thought. She just hadn't told him why she hadn't been able to sleep.

"Why couldn't you sleep, mon ange?" Sage asked, his eyes full of concern.

Meredith frowned, she didn't want to outright lie to him and so decided to be honest, "I was worried about you." She said with a strong yet quiet voice.

"Ma bichette, why would you worry about me? I'm a bloodsucking monster, remember? I can look after myself." He was confused.

"I don't know. I just… I thought you might get in trouble, because of us." She said not removing her eyes from his. He could see that she had been genuinely concerned.

"Mon cher, you didn't need to worry. Look I'm here, all safe, not even a scratch." He said as he stroked her hair.

"But your father…" She shuddered, not able to finish her sentence.

"Mon intelegent peu humaines, you are right to be concerned about my father, he is a fiend, an awful fiend. Incredibly cruel and very cunning but he will not harm me." He seemed slightly amused. These humans were very strange, caring even for someone they could barely call friend. He wondered if this was typical of all humans or if it was something that set these particular humans apart. He thought it was probably the latter. After all he'd heard stories about humans who were as bad as vampires; preying on the weak.

"You need to rest ma fifille. We have a big day ahead of us." Sage said kneeling down besides the sofa she was laying on.

"How was it?" Meredith asked, her eyes shut tight.

"How was what, mon cher?" Sage asked slightly confused.

"With" she yarned, "with your father?"

"Ah." He sighed, "He has agreed to help us."

"That's good." Then Meredith said something surprising, "I'm sorry you had to ask him."

Sage looked confused, his face pulled into a frown, as he tried to understand, "Meredith, why are you sorry?"

"It just can't be easy asking him for something. And I'm pretty sure you were risking more than you let on. You're not supposed to help humans." She replied dreamily.

Sage chuckled humourlessly. "Ce qu'un habile peu humaines." She was right of course, it had been a risk. Luckily his father had been delighted by the idea of getting an old vendetta dealt with and so had overlooked the irregularities in his story. As he thought about his father, he realised that Meredith was falling asleep. He picked her up into his arms. Cradling her, he whispered "Bed time, little one." He carried her up the stairs and into her room. He placed her gently on the bed and covered her with a blanket. He stood for a second watching her sleep, before leaning down and kissing her forehead, "Goodnight, ma fifille." He then left the room, going to his own room for a few hours rest before his father's arrival.

Sage had barely slept but he needed to speak to the household before his father arrived. This could go badly wrong. He suddenly grew slightly anxious, thinking about Meredith. He didn't want any harm to come to her, or the others. He made his way down the stairs. Everyone was sat in the kitchen, having a quick breakfast. The living room was set up for the trance and there was a heavy atmosphere in the house – they were nervous.

"Good morning." Sage announced his presence. "If you wouldn't mind, I need to speak to you all."

Every eye in the room turned to him. He was glad to see that no one was missing. He didn't particularly want to have to repeat himself. "I spoke to my father last night." He had their complete attention and so he decided to continue, "He will help us but I must warn you, this is very dangerous. You must do exactly what I tell you."

They all nodded. The humans looked terrified. The vampires on the other hand looked perfectly calm, but Sage knew that underneath the stone vampire masks there was real fear. Sage continued, "He will be arriving shortly, we haven't got much time." He heard a sharp intake of breath to his right and he recognised the person to be Meredith. He wanted to comfort her but he didn't have time. Instead he merely said, "Humans, you will behave like slaves."

Then in a gentler tone, "Meredith, Elena, you did it so well in the dark dimension, I know I can trust you to do this." His eyes reaching out to both of them although lingering slightly on Meredith. "Matt, Mrs Flowers and even you Darla, I know you are not accustomed to it but it is essential that you do whatever you are told to do. No matter who asks. It is no longer a request but an order."

"Whatever any of you do, do not in any way imply that there is anything more than the relationship of slave and master between any of you." His eyes lingered on Stefan and Elena, "That means no loving glances. And Damon, I'm sorry but you need to get used to the idea of thinking of Bonnie as your property." Sage also told himself that he would have to stop thinking about Meredith, unless he wanted to risk her life. "And be mindful of your thoughts." He said as an afterthought.

A terrified silence fell upon the room and he wondered if they realised what they were about to experience. He knew that no matter what he said, they would never be prepared for what was to come.


	20. Lucifer and Dieu

**Hey guys, sorry its been a whole week since I updated. I'm back at uni so majorly busy. Really hope you like this chapter. It's slightly longer than most of my chapters. Please review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p>There was a silence in the room that screamed 'fear'. The humans were terrified and the vampires weren't much better. There was no time for Sage to prepare them for what was about to happen, so instead he allowed them to keep their fearful silence. No one moved. The only sound was the sound of the humans' sharp breathing. Sage's ears were trained to hear the sound of his father's arrival but even he was surprised when his father was suddenly stood directly in front of him. Sage had completely missed the <em>crack<em> that usually accompanied his arrival. The humans caught their breath at the sight of him. He was dressed in an immaculate suite; all black. Black suit, shirt and tie. He pulled up his nose at the sight of the humans in the corner.

"I'll never understand vampires' fascination with humans." He said to the room, looking at no one in particular, "They really are disgusting creatures. Truly vial. Alas, I am here to help."

No one said a word. "Son." He nodded towards Sage.

"Father." Sage replied with a deep tone of respect in his voice.

"Well, introduce me to your friends." His voice took on an entertained air. The humans watching him could tell that he was very mischievous. Darkly mischievous.

"Of course, Father. This is Christian." Sage pointed towards Christian. Christian nodded.

"I see. I recognise you Christian. Son of the late Klaus?"

"Yes sir, that is correct." Christian grew nervous. How much did he already know?

"Everything, Christian. I know everything." Lucifer replied to the thoughts that Christian had tried so desperately to block. Sage hid his concern and continued introducing his friends. "This is Stefan…"

"Ah the infamous ripper. You sure have grown soft." Lucifer's eyes darted to Elena, too quick for human eyes to see but the vampires had seen it. It was a warning. He knew.

"Erm," Sage continued, "And of course you already know Stefan's brother, Damon."

"Ah. Son, how are you?" Lucifer's eyes melted slightly at the sight of Damon.

"I am well, Luke." They were more than acquaintances. They jollily embraced like old friends.

"Now tell me all about these awful little humans would you Damon." Lucifer asked, "I see even you have softened." There was a slight scorn in the voice, but it was well hidden.

"Well, this is Elena – my brother's slave." Damon began in what sounded like a convincing lie.

"Do not lie to me boy. Remember I could break you in half right now." Lucifer said coldly, "Of course I'd hate to have to do that to an old friend. You have a greater chance of getting my help if you tell me the truth. I know my son enjoys lying to me but I never expected it of you. Please don't let my opinion of you be destroyed in a single moment."

"Erm… sorry. This is Elena, my brother's… well I don't know how to describe her. I guess she'd say girlfriend. He'd probably say mate. But she is neither as she is human and he is not."

"Does he intend to change her?" Lucifer's expression was void of any emotion.

Damon didn't know how to respond, "I don't know. I think they have thought about it. She was a vampire for some time but she was changed back."

"I know, Damon. But you all know our world is a secret world. The humans can never know." He seemed genuinely concerned. "I'd hate to see your brother pay the consequences for her… existence. If only he'd change her, she'd make a beautiful vampire. Anyway, let us move on."

"Erm, ok. This is Meredith."

"Ah, the part vampire, hunter. I've been watching you dear, for years." He said as he stroked Meredith's face. "Klaus' little experiment. Of course, I nearly had to kill him for that. Dieu was very angry. He almost demanded Klaus' head on a platter."

"This is Mutt, I mean Matt. He is, well he just exists. There's nothing interesting about him, really." Damon went to move on but Lucifer raised a hand, demanding his attention and his silence.

"Ah, Matt. Dieu speaks highly of you. He has described you as honourable and faithful. I personally agree with Damon but perhaps I am missing something. I'd hate for Dieu to be right, but I'll be watching you." Matt was very confused. _Who was this Dieu dude?_

Lucifer laughed, "God, Matt, God. Dieu is God."

"You mean God actually exists?" Matt forgot his fear as his astonishment overwhelmed him.

"Of course God exists. You silly humans listen to my little lies far too easily." Lucifer seemed highly amused. "Damon, please continue."

"Er… this is Mrs Flowers. She is a witch."

"Of course. My dear lady, I'm terribly sorry for intruding into your house without invitation but unlike these bothersome vampires, I need no invitation and as such find them to be a waste of time." Lucifer bent down and kissed Mrs Flowers hand. Every eye in the room was upon Lucifer and they all had to admit that he had a presence about him, maybe it was his aura, that regardless of its darkness, seemed to draw you towards him.

"And this is Darla."

"Oh I know Darla. One of Sage's witch friends… very, very helpful to keep around. Darla dear how is your family?" He asked conversationally.

"You should know better that I. After all you have their souls."

"Ah. You aren't still bitter are you sweet? They sold them to me fair and square. I'm just a little sad I don't have the full set… Darla, I still don't understand why you refuse me. Your family don't hate their job, you know. I'm sure you'd love to be reacquainted with them, would you not?"

"Go to hell." Darla spat.

"Oh, I do love your courage, silly little human. One day, you will be mine, Darla. Mark my word." He said with a twinkle in his eye, giving her a quick wink. He then returned his gaze to Damon, "Tell me about your witch, Damon."

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything!" He replied.

"Her name is Bonnie. She is Elena and Meredith's best friend. She is strong but she doesn't know her own power." Damon began.

"Damon. Stop. You know full well that isn't what I mean." Lucifer interrupted.

"I… I love her. The idea of her, the simple thought of her saved my life. I want her all for myself and the idea of someone, anyone having her, hurting her, killing her…"

"Ah. Damon you have finally experienced what you always said you would never know. She is nothing like Katherine. Far better if you ask me. I will help you to save your witch, Damon. But listen closely. I am doing this because I want to get revenge on an old friend, Malachi. I have one condition though Damon."

"What do you require, Luke?" Damon asked, suddenly fearful.

"They must be changed. Elena, Meredith and Bonnie. Matt can stay human. Well, if I am honest Deui has branded him 'untouchable' so you wouldn't be able to change him even if you tried." There was a clear tone of dislike in his voice. "But the others must be changed. Particularly Bonnie, she will make a very powerful vampire-witch hybrid. A very helpful ally for you. I am only looking out for you. You know what Deui thinks about vampires who build relationships with humans without changing them. He says it is unnatural. Eventually, if you don't change them, he will kill them."

"That is not my decision. I will have to ask them." Damon was very uneasy.

"I will do it for Bonnie." Elena spoke quickly, trying not to think about what she was agreeing to. Meredith was less certain, she already felt like a monster. What would Alaric think? But her eyes darted towards Sage and she wondered if she would be able to spend eternity with him…

"I agree…" Lucifer's eyes were focussed intently on Meredith as he read her thoughts. She had feelings for his son. What a turn of events. Lucifer then turned and saw that his son was looking at Meredith with concern – an emotion he was not accustomed to seeing in Sage's eyes. Lucifer began to plot… He did want his son to be happy after all. What did the death of a little unimportant human matter, if his son were happy as a result? He'd have to arrange it.

"Fantastic." Lucifer smiled.

"But we don't know if Bonnie will agree…" Damon began.

"Dear boy, Bonnie no longer has a choice. Malachi has very nearly already exchanged enough blood to change her. We must act quickly, so that you can complete the process with her. After all you'd much rather be her sire, would you not?"

"Yes, of course." Damon said quickly. It was decided. They were to become vampires.


	21. Time and Plans

**Heya, so here is the next chapter. Please, please, please, review. Really hope you like it! x**

* * *

><p>After what felt like an incredibly long, thoughtful silence, Lucifer asked a question, "So… what's the plan?"<p>

"Erm…" Damon began. "Well. The witches have been trying to find Malachi and Bonnie but something has been blocking their spells. Elena had a sort of trance-like dream. She saw Bonnie."

Darla interjected, "She couldn't tell where she was but it has left me certain that I can trance to find her." Darla certainly sounded confident. "I plan on joining auras with Elena and Meredith. I hope that she will draw them towards her, the way she called Elena to her."

"I see… Well that seems sensible." Lucifer didn't want to make it too easy for them so he didn't tell them that he already knew exactly where they were. He didn't tell them that Malachi was only hiding her a few towns over. Time was of the essence for Damon, but Lucifer was working to his own time scale. He wanted them to be almost too late. He needed Damon to be angry, ravenous for revenge, if they had any chance of defeating Malachi without Lucifer having to get his hands too dirty. He didn't want Dieu on his back again. God could be such a bore. Always implementing new stupid rules. "Well… let's get to work. You should go do that. Damon and I need to determine a plan to save his Bonnie. So Damon, what do we do when we know where she is?"

"We go get her and I'm going to kill that bastard for ever laying a finger on her." Damon said darkly.

"I see. But how?" Lucifer persisted.

"I don't know."

Lucifer smiled. Perfect. "Right. Well obviously the humans can't help. They would just get in the way. We leave them here. Meredith is strong, she'll protect them."

"What about the witches? Won't they be useful?" Damon asked at the same time as Stefan saying, "I'm not leaving Elena."

"Stefan she will be safer here and you will be too busy to protect her. She will just distract you. Damon, I'm not sure. It might be worth taking Darla along, just in case."

"We think Malachi has a witch. We think that is how he is blocking Darla's location spells." Sage intercepted.

"I see. Ok, so we take the witch. We will all come in from different entrances. Stefan you and Sage will search for a back entrance and Damon and Christian will take the front. I will come in last – after all, I am the only one who will surprise him. We'll attack Malachi and then worry about Bonnie once he's dead. If we get distracted by her, he will kill you all."

No one replied. It would take a lot to ignore Bonnie. Damon didn't think it was possible. He knew that everything inside of him would be pulled towards her the second he saw her. They all stood in the living room thinking about what they would have to do. Suddenly the door opened wide, "It's time. We've found her!" Darla came in running. "She's not far from here. We also have an idea."

Elena and Meredith followed closely behind. "We want to give Bonnie our auras. It will give her the strength she needs not to change. We've done it before… We've all done it before… when she has done a spell too big for her."

"You're not coming. You'll be safer here love." Stefan interrupted.

"No! We have to… Bonnie needs us." Elena snapped. She wasn't used to being told she couldn't do what she wanted.

Lucifer smiled. Perhaps there was something in what they were saying. If they joined auras with Bonnie, she'd have the power to help defeat Malachi. Hell, she'd certainly be angry enough. "I don't see why they can't come. It may even be a good idea."

Damon looked at Lucifer suspiciously. He knew Lucifer well. There was a reason he had suddenly changed his mind. Damon had no idea what it was but he was suddenly nervous because he knew that eventually he'd find out and chances are he wouldn't like it. Damon looked at his brother and saw that Stefan was just as concerned as he was. Damon shook his head, they didn't have time for this. If they wanted to risk their lives, that was their choice. "Right, where are they?"

"A few towns over. An old deserted warehouse. It won't take more than an hour."

"Right. What are we waiting for?" Everyone heard the urgency in his voice and jumped to action. Mrs Flowers waved them all goodbye as they jumped into the Damon and Stefan's cars. Lucifer travelled with Damon in the Ferrari. Sage, Meredith sat in the backseat. Meredith had been the only human with the courage to sit so close to Lucifer. Elena took the front passenger seat besides Stefan, as Christian, Darla and Matt got into the back.

Damon sighed. Finally they were on their way. He drove faster than he would normally drive and that was saying something. Before they knew it they were out of Fells Church and racing towards Bonnie. No one spoke. There was a nervous tension in the air, within the car. Lucifer seemed to be the only person immune to it; he sat humming to himself, perfectly at ease.

Darla broke the silence a few times to give a quick instruction to Damon. "Turn left… Take the right… This is the town…" The closer they got the more Damon tensed. His entire body seemed to turn to stone. He also increased his speed. The trees began to disperse as they came into the town. "It's just round the corner. We should park up. We want to surprise him…" Darla suggested. Quickly, Damon pulled the car into a parking space on the side of the road. He looked in his mirror and saw his little brother copy his action. "Ok. It's time."


	22. Rescue Mission

**Hey everyone, sorry for the really late upload! It's been ages. Read and Review! :) **

* * *

><p>Damon and Christian immediately made their ways towards the front door. Stefan quickly turned to Elena, Meredith and Matt. "You'll stay in the car. You can join auras from here."<p>

"But…" Elena began.

"Don't argue with me Elena. I need to know you are safe. You will stay here." Stefan's eyes were enflamed with fear as he demanded that she stay in the car. He locked the humans in the car and began to walk towards the back entrance with Sage.

_Do you think they will obey? _Sage asked.

_Nope. Not at all. But I had to try._ Stefan replied silently.

Darla waited beside Lucifer. "You know, witch, I could give you the world." Lucifer said seductively.

"You mean, you could offer me the world and then fail to fulfil your promises. I'm not stupid Lucifer. I know what you want from me… power. You'd leave me with nothing. You'd just make me into a mindless slave." Darla replied heatedly.

"Darla, you could never be mindless. I'd give you every desire you've ever thought up and I'd give you everything you've been too scared to wish for. Darla, you could have it all." Lucifer smiled at her, "I want your power, yes. I won't deny it. Your power calls to me but it is not all about power. There are other lusts you know."

"Don't talk stupid, Lucifer." Lucifer smiled, there weren't many people in all the dimensions he had been to that had the audacity to speak to him with such little respect. Yet, he didn't feel the need to kill her for her disrespect. How strange.

"Well. Never mind. It was only an idea. I thought you'd be grateful to be reunited with your family."

Inside the warehouse, Damon and Christian had just made a dramatic entrance. Bonnie was nowhere to be seen. Locked away in a small, dark room somewhere, Damon thought to himself. He pulled his thoughts away from Bonnie and back to the situation at hand. Malachi was watching him, with a grin on his face. "Really, just two of you? You really think you can take me on?"

Anger flamed inside Damon, "Yes I do."

"So do we…" Came another voice. Stefan and Sage stood in the doorway looking at Malachi in dislike.

"Really… four isn't much better that two." At that, Damon jumped across the room and began to swing his fist towards Malachi. Malachi was quick, however, and Damon missed. "I really doubt you'll succeed."

Bonnie could hear a commotion coming from downstairs. She barely had any power left but she could sense four auras pulsating with anger… Damon. Damon had finally come to rescue her. It wouldn't be long now. Bonnie heard a strangers voice in her ear, _Bonnie, it's time. You need to join auras with Elena, Meredith and Matt._

_I don't want to hurt them._ Bonnie replied.

_They will be fine. This is the only way. You have no choice. _Bonnie listened to the voice and began to search for their auras. They weren't in the building. Eventually, she found them in a car just outside. She pulled their auras towards herself, allowing them to merge. Their strength filled her and she felt more like herself again. Power began to fill her fingertips, as she felt her power return to her. Without a word, she unlocked the door and it opened wide. She ran down the stairs, searching for Damon. She soon found him, fighting with Malachi. She thought up a spell that would destroy Malachi. Anger raged in her bones and her blood began to boil. "Malachi!"

Malachi immediately turned around in shock, "How did you…?"

"How did I escape? How did I get my power back? Good question…" Bonnie replied. She sensed the witch coming into the room behind her. She turned instinctively and instantaneously with a simple thought, Bonnie set the other witch alight. "That's for letting him hurt me, bitch." The witch began to scream, her power would not compare to Bonnie's. Soon she was a crumpled mess on the floor. Everyone was stood in shock, staring at Bonnie. Damon watched her with adoration in his eyes, Sage with pride, Christian with intrigue, Stefan with affection, Malachi with lust. "Your next, Malachi." Bonnie looked straight into his lustful eyes, thinking up spells that would hurt him, killing him slowly. At that moment, Darla walked into the room. She began to place protective spells on all of them, except Malachi. Lucifer followed closely after her.

"Well, well. I might have thought you'd have something to do with this Lucifer. Although, it's not like you to show an interest in the affairs of humans or vampires for that matter."

"Well, when my son asks for a favour, what sort of father would I be if I denied him?" Lucifer replied. "You are all alone. Your witch is dead and we are far more powerful than you. You will die tonight."

"You have said that before." Malachi replied, wearily. "It's getting a tad dull."

Damon sent out a thought to his friends, _on the count of three we attack. One, two… three._

Each of them jumped on Malachi. Malachi pushed off Stefan and Christian but couldn't stop them all. There were too many. Stefan and Christian, quickly got back into the fight, suddenly full of bloodlust. Bonnie and Darla stood slightly behind them muttering incantations under their breath. Their spells sent a fire running through Malachi's blood and he began to yelp in pain. Damon got a good grip of one arm and dislocated his shoulder, completely removing his arm. Lucifer stood back and watched as the vampires attacked and destroyed Malachi.

When Malachi was dealt with, the vampires stood back and admired their handy work. Damon, however, was besides Bonnie in half a second. _Bonnie, oh I was so scared. Bonnie. _Bonnie smiled at him, she was still scared. _I'm weak. I won't live._

_You will, red. You will. Please don't tell me you won't. I need you._

_Damon, once their auras leave me, I will die. I have no strength of my own. I may turn but I'm not sure if I have enough of Malachi's blood to definitely change._

_I can't exist without you, Bonnie. I'll give you my blood._

_You can't. My aura is mixed with Elena, Meredith and Matt's. We'd run the risk of changing them too._

_I don't care. I can't live without you._

The others were stood around Bonnie and Damon. They knew that they were talking but they had no idea what was being said.

_You might have to. I'm so sorry. I won't selfishly risk their lives. They have already given me everything I could ask for. They have shown me my life, just one more time. I love you, Damon._

_I love you too, Bonnie. More than life itself._

_Forever, _Bonnie replied. With that she broke the cords connecting her aura to the other humans. She fell to the floor with a hearty thud. "NO!" Damon shouted out as he pulled her into his arms. He held her tightly. He didn't notice the gentle beat of her heart. It was so small. Stefan came over to them and touched a finger to her neck. "She's still alive, Damon. Give her your blood." He said urgently.

Damon quickly bit his wrist and placed it over her mouth. She didn't drink. He allowed the blood to drip into her mouth and massaged her throat gently to get the blood into her bloodstream. He would save her, he needed her. He carried on like this for ten minutes her heartbeat growing constantly more stable. All the vampires and humans and even Lucifer stood watching in anticipation. Suddenly, they heard a loud gulp as Bonnie began to drink for herself. Eventually, Bonnie opened her eyes and they locked on Damon's eyes. _You saved me._

_I could never lose you. You are my fate. You are my destiny. We will be together forever._

_Forever. _Bonnie smiled gently. _Thank you._

Once Bonnie had had enough blood to keep her alive, Damon picked her up into his arms and carried her to the car. "Sage, will you drive?"

"Yes, of course." Sage replied.

Sage got into the driver's seat with his father beside him. Damon sat in the backseat with Bonnie on his lap and Meredith beside them. Bonnie slept all the way home. Damon's thoughts drifted. Soon they'd all have to change; Bonnie, Elena, Meredith. Their worlds would change, nothing would ever be the same again. He couldn't help felling slightly to blame. If he and Stefan had never shown up in this tiny town, none of this would ever have happened. But then he'd never have found his little bird, and that was a thought worse than death.


	23. Safe

Damon watched Bonnie sleep. She looked so tiny in the great big bed. Her curly hair falling about her face. Damon stroked a lock of hair out of her eyes. He was waiting. She still hadn't died. She needed to die for the process to complete but he couldn't bring himself to murder his little red, especially whilst she looked so much like a child. He couldn't hurt her.

There was a gentle knock at the door. Damon turned as Elena entered. "Damon, I know it's none of my business but you have to do it. It will be worse if you leave it until she wakes up."

"I know. I just… I can't." Damon, always strong, never weak seemed suddenly lost in grief.

"You can." Elena said as she walked out of the room, once more.

Damon looked at Bonnie once more, kissed her on the forehead and pulled her into an embrace. "Bonnie, I love you." He whispered into her ear. Then, he wrapped his hands around her neck, ready to strike but he couldn't do it. He heard the door again. _Let me friend. Don't torment yourself._

Sage took Bonnie's neck in his hands and twisted – breaking her neck; a clean, easy death. Damon lay her down gently on the bed and sat himself down in an armchair in the corner. He sat in the shadows of the dark room, waiting.

Every second felt like a lifetime. Damon hated waiting, he wasn't particularly patient. An hour or so passed and there was another nock on the door. This time it was Lucifer who entered. "I've had Darla prepare sun rings for Bonnie, Meredith and Elena. This one is for Bonnie." With that he handed Damon a ring and left the room without so much as a nod of the head.

Damon looked at the ring and sighed. It was perfect. The ring had a simple, thin, gold band, upon which sat the most beautiful lapis lazuli stone, Damon had ever seen. Sat to the side of the stone was a small red bird. Damon placed the ring on Bonnie's finger, before returning to his seat to recommence his waiting.

There wasn't much sound from around the house, but Damon could sense the humans were holding their breath. They were waiting with him. Damon stared out of the window and allowed his thoughts to wander, _What if something has gone wrong?_

_Would I be able to talk to you if something had gone wrong? _Came Bonnie's voice inside his head.

_You're just my mind's illusion._

_No Damon, I'm not. _He felt something warm grab his hand. _Damon I'm right here._

Damon turned around to find his little red bird wide awake, smiling, stood directly behind him. "Bonnie, I was so worried. I'm never letting you out of my sight again."

"Don't be silly. Everything's peachy." Bonnie smiled at him. "I'm home, where I belong, right here with you." She locked her arms around him and pulled his mouth to hers. She had missed him. They held each other for a few moments and time seemed to escape them.

"You need to complete the change, you need to drink." Damon said, after some time.

"Ok." She whispered. She was nervous.

"Don't worry. We've got blood in the house. You don't have to hurt anyone."

"Oh, ok." She said, relieved.

"Wait here?" Damon asked. Bonnie nodded. Damon ran out of the room and down to the cellar where they kept the blood. Within seconds he had returned with a glass of blood that was exactly 36 degrees centigrade. Bonnie could smell the blood as he brought it into the room. She felt a desire rip through her like none she'd ever felt before. A lust for blood. The blood was calling to her. Damon gave her the glass and she drank it quickly. With her thirst sated, Damon said to her, "There are some people who are dying to see you."

At that moment Elena and Meredith barged into the room. "Bonnie!" They shouted in unison. Bonnie was elated to see them and ran into their arms.

"Wow, Bon, you look hot!" Elena cried out excitedly.

"Thanks, Elena." Bonnie wondered what had changed in her appearance since she had been changed. She looked around the room for a mirror, and when she found it she gasped. She looked so completely different. Her hair that had once been slightly frizzy was now sleek. Her curls fell perfectly. Her eyes hadn't changed, but the colour of her skin was a shade lighter. Her skin was luminous and made her eyes sparkle. Bonnie saw a pair of eyes watching her through the mirror and heard a voice in her mind, _Do you like what you see?_

_Yes. _She replied without a second thought.

_Good. Can we throw out you guests yet? I want you all to myself._

Bonnie saw a hunger in Damon's eyes that alighted a hunger in herself that seemed unquenchable. _Yes. Tell them I'm tired._

"Right, guys it has been a long day. You must all be exhausted. Bonnie certainly is. We'll see you in the morning." He said as he herded them out of the room._ Finally, red bird, you are all mine!_


	24. Two New Rings

Damon and Bonnie exchanged blood and found solace in each other's thoughts. _I'm so sorry._

_Why are you sorry, Bonnie? _Damon asked, confused.

_I'm sorry you had to rescue me. You could have died._

_Bonnie, don't be ridiculous._ _I love you. Let's just enjoy the fact, I've got you back. I've missed you._

_I've missed you too. _Bonnie kissed Damon before falling asleep in his arms.

Bonnie woke to the sound of shouting. It sounded as if someone was shouting in her ear, but something inside her knew that it was coming from the kitchen. Without much effort, she could make out the words.

"Father, this is unfair. I don't want to kill her." Came Sage's exasperated voice.

"Well, I'm sorry son but you have no choice. She will die either way. You know the rules. I'm giving you a chance to save her. You should be thanking me!" Lucifer responded.

Bonnie opened her eyes and saw that Damon was listening to the conversation as well. She sent a quick thought to him, _What does Lucifer mean?_

_There are rules that Sage has to obey. _Came Damon's reply.

"I don't want to curse her. The vampire curse is not…"

"I know Son. It is no gift. But if it means you get to keep her forever?"

_It sounds like Sage has feelings for Meredith._

_What?_

"I'd rather spend eternity alone than curse her to eternity with me as a vampire." Sage was growing angry once more.

"Well son, you'd don't have that choice. You either change her or Dieu will have her killed. You know the rules. I will return in one month, and you will have changed her or there will be hell to pay. Do not disobey me son."

_What time is it, Damon?_

_7am, red._

_I think I need a shower. Want to join me?_

_Can't think of anything I'd rather do at seven in the morning. _Damon said with a quick wink.

Bonnie led Damon into the bathroom and began to undress. Damon turned the shower on and looked over Bonnie's body. She was covered in bruises. Some of the bruises were a blue-ish black whilst others were a faded yellowy green. _I can't believe he hurt you this much. If he wasn't already dead, I'd make him pay for this. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you._

_You rescued me. _Bonnie smiled into Damon's eyes. They stepped into the shower together. The water caused some of Bonnie's bruises to sting slightly. Damon began to massage shower gel all over Bonnie's skin whilst Bonnie clung to him. _They should have healed by now Bonnie._

_They will. I was very badly hurt._

_I've never heard of a vampire taking this long to heal before. _Damon sounded concerned.

_I'll be better in no time. I probably haven't had enough blood._

_Oh gosh. No you haven't had anywhere near enough. How come you aren't dying from thirst?_

_I just thought about how being thirsty sucks and how I don't want to be thirsty and then I wasn't. I think it's part of being a witch. What do you think?_

Damon looked thoughtfully at Bonnie, _I guess that would make sense. But just because you don't feel as thirsty as you should be does not mean you can cut meals. I don't want you dying on me before I get the chance to marry you._

_Marry me? _Bonnie's eyes opened wide with surprise.

_Yes, little bird. Will you marry me? _Damon was more serious than Bonnie could remember him ever being.

_Of course, Damon. _Her face lit up in a wide grin.

_Well love, you better have this then. _Damon placed a ring on Bonnie's ring finger. It had a beautiful, large, dark green emerald surrounded by bright white diamonds on a white gold band. _Now you have two beautiful new rings. _Bonnie was slightly confused. She lifted her right hand and saw for the first time the lapis lazuli ring with the tiny red bird.

_They are beautiful. Thank you. _Bonnie kissed Damon gently on the lips.

"Right, enough distractions. You need some breakfast."

The couple entwined their hands and began to walk down the stairs at a leisurely pace. They found all their friends together in the kitchen. The humans were having a breakfast of eggs, bacon and sausages, whilst the vampires drank blood – very civilised – from glasses. Damon let go of Bonnie's hand momentarily and dived into the fridge. Moments later he returned to her side with two glasses of blood, one for himself and one for his future wife.

_Drink up. There's always more._

_Thank you Damon._

"We were so worried about you Bonnie. I'm so glad you are ok!" Elena cried.

Bonnie smiled at Elena, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw Damon and Stefan exchanging silent words. Seconds later an alien thought popped into her head,_ welcome to the family, sister. _Bonnie looked up and saw Stefan smiling at her.

The friends quickly began to chat meaninglessly, all their worries left behind them. Matt was sat on the cupboard top laughing at some joke. Christian and Sage were stood leaning against the wall, watching the group around the table. Meredith sat opposite Mrs Flowers and Stefan sat in between them with Elena on his lap. Bonnie sat in the chair opposite Stefan and Elena, with Damon stood behind her with a hand upon her shoulder. Damon exchanged a glance with Sage, _We have to get serious._ Damon projected his though to every vampire in the room, _we haven't got time for this._

Suddenly all the mirth and fun had been abandoned and every face, even those that had missed the silent conversation, was focused on Damon. After some time, Damon began, "Thank you for risking your lives to rescue Bonnie." He didn't know what to say; nothing could express his gratitude for what they had done. "I'm sorry Elena, Meredith" he said honestly, "for what you are giving up."

Sage looked away into the distance before saying, "We need to act quickly. My father returns in a month. He will expect you to both be vampires on his return."

"We need to say our goodbyes." Elena began.

"There are some people in your lives who you could tell, who could stay in your lives." Stefan said, "Meredith you could tell Alaric."

"I could, I suppose." Meredith looked thoughtful.

"I guess I said all my goodbyes ages ago." Elena laughed slightly bitterly. Stefan took Elena's hand and kissed it softly.

"What would your father do if we… if we just didn't change them." Stefan asked. He knew it was a stupid question but he felt he had to ask.

"He would destroy you all and I. I would pay for it." Sage's eyes clouded over. "I'm sorry, but we really don't have much choice." _I'm sorry. _He projected the last part to Stefan. _I'm so sorry._


	25. Goodbye

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Bonnie had spent most of the day with Damon. They hadn't done much, just relishing in each other's company. By about 4pm, however, Bonnie heard a thought from upstairs that pulled her out of her thoughts, <em>I don't know what to write. How do you say "Hi darling, sooo I'm becoming a vampire" to the boyfriend you haven't seen in months? <em>

Damon heard the thought as well. Bonnie's face fell at the thought, and so Damon said to her, "Go." Bonnie smiled at Damon as she quickly scrambled to her feet and ran up the stairs towards Meredith's room. "Mer?" Bonnie asked as she pulled open the door.

"Bonnie? Oh hi Bonnie." Meredith replied. She was sat at the desk attempting to write a letter. "It's been such a long time since I wrote anyone a letter." Meredith laughed bitterly, looking at all the pieces of paper covering the floor.

"Are you ok?" Bonnie asked.

"It's just that, well how am I supposed to…" Meredith demanded.

"How are you supposed to write to your boyfriend and tell him that you are becoming a vampire. That your relationship is basically over and you'll probably never see him again. And that you think it doesn't matter anyway because he's cheating on you." Meredith said without taking a single breath.

"Well. I don't really know. But I can help you write the letter if you want." Bonnie replied. Bonnie sat there thinking to herself, _I have no idea what she should write. Oh crap, how can I be any help._

_Hey, don't worry red. I'll help. _Damon projected into her mind.

At the exact time another voice said, _I'm good at the emotional letter stuff, Damon would say its because I'm a sappy git. _Bonnie struggled to stifle a giggle.

_Thank you, Stefan. I can just picture Damon saying that. _Bonnie thought back, _Thank you, Damon._

"Ok, so where to begin?" Meredith asked, "Hello? Hi? Dear Alaric?"

Damon thought to Bonnie, _Dear Alaric – might be formal but if I'm about to find out that the woman I love is going to die then, well, I want it to sound like it's a serious letter._

"Dear Alaric, is a very good start." Bonnie nodded to Meredith.

_Then say something about how much Meredith has missed him. Try, "it's been such a long time since I last saw you. I miss you." _Came Stefan's voice.

"Why don't you tell him you miss him." Bonnie said.

"Er, ok. How does this sound, Dear Alaric, I have something I need to tell you, but before I do I want you to know that I love you and miss you very much. It's been such a long time since I saw you last, I know you are very busy but there are a lot of things that have happened recently."

"That's very good, Meredith." Bonnie responded.

_Now she needs to tell him the story of your kidnapping and the consequences. _Damon thought matter-of-factly.

"You need to tell him why you are becoming a vampire. Say, "Bonnie went and got herself kidnapped."" Bonnie joked.

Meredith laughed softly. "Bonnie was kidnapped by a vampire called Malachi. We had to make a deal with the devil – literally – to rescue her. Anyway, the point is; the deal has pretty bad consequences for me. I have to become a vampire. I'm due to become a vampire any day now but I wanted to tell you first. I'm so sorry. I wish we could have everything we've ever wanted together. I love you but I understand that our lives are going to have to be separate now. Lots of love Meredith. There's no point saying anything else, is there?"

"No. I think it's perfect." Bonnie said gently.

Meredith looked at Bonnie, "I'm tired. Will you stay with me until I'm asleep?"

"Yeah, of course I will." Bonnie smiled. Meredith got into bed and Bonnie sat on the bed next to her playing with her hair. "I love you Meredith, and just think you, me, and Elena are going to be friends forever, just like we promised when we were kids."

"We'll never have daughters though." Meredith said darkly, "we always promised that our daughters would be friends, and their daughters and their daughters." Meredith yarned.

"Yeah, I guess that does kind of suck." Bonnie replied.

_Does it bother you that you can't have kids, Bonnie? _Damon asked inside her head.

_A little. Not a lot though. I have everything I want. I have you! _Bonnie replied to the voice in her head.

_But…_ Damon replied sadly.

_If we could have children it would be a dream come true but I don't feel like I'm settling for second best if that's what you think. Damon, yes of course I'd love to have children but you are more than enough for me._

_But…_

_There are no buts. It can't be changed now. I'm a vampire. You're a vampire. We can't. _Bonnie said.

_I'm sorry, red bird. _Damon answered sadly.

_It's not your fault, Damon. I get you forever. _Bonnie smiled at the idea of eternity with her favourite vampire.


End file.
